EggFox Empire
by HyperA1985
Summary: Eggman Empire is reborn with new leader Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Doctor Eggfox and new co leader Amy Rose otherwise known as Mistress A. Contains: Genius, Strong, Fast and Sensor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Egg Dome

Chapter 1: Egg Dome.

It was a calm day except for young boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he was playing on the swing until Naruto senced a mob which Naruto got off the swing then Naruto fled of from the park so Naruto fled off a little more until Naruto arrived at an unfamiliar location.

As Naruto approached the unfamiliar building the metalic voice asked "Door open" which Naruto replied "Um sure open the door" then the door opened so Naruto entered the unfamiliar building.

As Naruto was about to try find a light switch the metalic voice asked "Activate Eggnet" which Naruto replied "Yes activate the Eggnet" then the egg dome reactivated so the lights turned on but as Naruto felt amaized a holographic person appeared.

After the holographic person appeared the holographic person said "Who are you and what are you doing in my base" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki and and I am here because I needed a place to be safe from those who wanted to harm me" then the holographic person said "Naruto allow me to introduce myself I am Dr Eggman formerly known as Dr Ivo Robotnik and I am worlds greatest genius" so Naruto asked "Are you a ghost or something Eggman san".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman laughed a bit which Dr Eggman replied "I am kinda of a ghost because many years ago back in my home dimension I battled my greatest opponent a blue hedgehog named Sonic and when I was defeated I teleported myself here in your dimension plus before I died I scanned myself into the Eggnet" which Naruto said "You don't seem to be villianous as your opponent believed you to be and you seem to be a man of great courage" then Dr Eggman replied "I am a man who was not afraid to fight with honor and the sort of ghost I am is called a hologram" so Naruto said "Anyways Dr Eggman san when I become the hokage I am going to honor the goodness that you have by protecting my home with the same courage that you have".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman said "I will help you Naruto if you do me a favour" which Naruto asked "What is the favour that you like me to do for you Dr Eggman san" then Dr Eggman replied "In return for me to help you fulfil your dream I would like you to take over as the new leader of my empire" so Naruto said "I accept the favour that you asked and I accept the help that you are giving me".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman said "I am going to teach you everything I know about the art of machanics" which Naruto said "That sounds rather fasinating and is there any of your foes you managed to save from death" then Dr Eggman replied "I have saved one hedgehogs life and it was my way saying thank you for the many fights that we had" so Naruto asked "Who's life did you save Dr Eggman san".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman explained "The one hedgehog who's life I saved was a female pink hedgehog named Amy Rose and I believe that she knows that her life been saved by one person she did not expect plus that person is non other than me Dr Eggman the worlds greatest genius" which Naruto asked "Where is she Dr Eggman san" then Dr Eggman replied "Amy Rose is in the life support room and that room is over there where a life symbol is" then Naruto went right over to the door so Naruto touched the symbol as the door opened.

After the door opened Naruto went over to Amy Rose who is in life support machine which Naruto pressed the release button then the life support machine door opened so Amy Rose stepped out of the life support machine.

As Amy Rose looked around Amy Rose asked "Where am I and who saved my life" which Naruto explained "You are in the egg dome and the one who saved your life was Dr Eggman plus he is no longer alive since he died with a smile knowing that he is happy that he saved at least one hedgehogs life" then the two went from life support room back to the room Naruto was in so Amy Rose looked at holographic Dr Eggman as Amy Rose said "Dr Ivo Robotnik thank you for saving my life".

After Amy Rose spoke Dr Eggman said "You welcome Amy Rose and I do not go by the name Dr Ivo Robotnik because I went by name Dr Eggman" which Amy Rose asked "Why did you save my life Dr Eggman" then Dr Eggman explained "I saved your life because you did not deserve to die with unhappiness and it was what you could say my last words to that speedy rival of mine Sonic the hedgehog" so Amy Rose said "I am grateful that you saved my life and who is the one who released me".

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am the one who released you because acording the life support machines reading you was successfully healed" which Dr Eggman did a quick scan then Dr Eggman explained "Naruto I believe that I have found out who your parents and you do have the rights to know since you are my successor" so Naruto said "I would like to know who my parents are because I wish to thank them for saving my life by sealing a mighty powerful creature into me".

After Naruto spoke Dr Eggman said "Acording to my calcalations your father is Minato Namikaze otherwise known as yellowflash and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Red Death" which Dr Eggman clicked his fingers then a monitor screen tuned on so Dr Eggman said "Display video codename Orange".

As the monitor activated codename Orange the monitor activated video display which Naruto watched the video of his Mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze say "Naruto my son there are important things you need to remember the first is that you need to use your money wisely, the second is to eat healthy and the last one is to find someone who will love you because a jinchuuriki needs happiness to fill them due since a life of jinchuuriki will not be an easy life due to the fact possibly some jinchuuriki will not be treated well" then Naruto continued to watch as his father Minato Namikaze say "Naruto I would have spoke what your mother spoke except the first thing you need to remember is that we love you no matter what, the second is that I leave you task to succeed in the one thing I failed by completing the rasengan and the last is to eliminate Madara Uchiha since he is the one that took us away from you plus the extra task well kind of a challenge is to surpass us".

As the monitor turned off Naruto started to cry which Naruto sadly said "Mum and Dad thank you for everything you did to give me a happy life plus I promise you one thing that I even promise the nine tail fox" which Naruto stopped crying as Naruto growled with Uzumaki's legendary anger "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD MADARA UCHIHA I AM GOING TO SEND THAT BASTARD INTO TRUE OBLIVION AND NOOT EVEN TAILED BEASTS WILL BE ABLE TO STOP UZUMAKI'S LEGENDARY ANGER!" then a demonic voice within Naruto said **"Jinchuuriki number three I want revenge on that bastard Madara Uchiha for what he did and since we both have a goal in common I am willing to work with you because that Bastard Madara Uchiha must be eliminated"** so Naruto thought _"Very well tailed beast nine we shall work together to make that murderous bastard suffer for what he did to us and together that bastard Madara Uchiha will be eliminated for what he done to us"_.


	2. Chapter 2: Two new students

Chapter 2: Two new students.

On the next day Naruto woke up at the same time Amy Rose woke up which the two got out of bed then the two changed from their pajamas to their uniform so the two went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As the two arrived in the kitchen the two had some breakfast which the two went of from the Egg dome to the hokage office then as the two arrived in the hokage office Naruto said "We wish to enter ninja academy and do not even try to hide the identity of my parents because I already know who they are" so Amy Rose said "Me and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze both have desire in common".

After Amy Rose spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "Alright you both can enter ninja academy and both of you will be in Iruka's class" which the two went of from the hokage office to ninja academy then as the two arrived in ninja academy the two went over to Iruka's class so the two went into Iruka's class.

After the two arrived in Iruka's class Iruka said "Alright meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Lord hokage Minato and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's friend Amy Rose"

Which Naruto said "Greetings everyone I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and it is logical for me to hope that we can get along" then Amy Rose said "My name is Amy Rose and I hope that we can get along" so the two went over to their seat.

As the two sat down academy teacher Iruka said "Alright can anyone tell me who the wife of Lord hokage Hashirama Senju was" which Naruto raised his hand then Naruto said "I can tell you more than just her name because I can tell you one of hidden leaf villages forbidden information that I happen to know" so academy teacher Iruka said "Go on Naruto why don't you tell us".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto explained "Wife of Hashirama Senju's name is Mito Uzumaki Senju and she was original jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox plus she is not only grandmother of legendary sanin Tsunade Mito Uzumaki Senju is also my ancestor meaning I am kinda related to couple of hokage's" which academy teacher Iruka asked "How did you know Lady Mito was the original jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox demon" then Naruto replied "That is easy ancestor I have ancestor Mito's diary and I not only inherited ancestor Mito's sensory I have inherited the dislikeness to the Uchiha clan and Uchiha your ancestor will die for what he did" so Sasuke said "That foolish bitch deserved to die like the rest of the Uzumaki's".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto went over to Sasuke which Naruto punched Sasuke right through the wall which Naruto said "He can consider that a death threat because next time he will die like his ancestor when I get my hands on him" then Naruto went back to Amy Rose so the two went over to their seat as Sasuke fan girls noted that they must not make an Uzumaki blood angry.

As Naruto calmed down Naruto went back to Amy Rose which the bell rang then the two went of back to Egg dome while everyone else went of home so some minutes later the two arrived back in the Egg dome.

As Naruto looked at Amy Rose Naruto blushed which Naruto said "Amy Rose chan do you want to go out on a romantic date with me" then Amy Rose blushed as Amy Rose replied "I would be honored to go on a romantic date with you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so the couple went of from the Egg dome to Ichuraku ramen not knowing that Danzo's root is spying on the couple from a not to far area.

As Naruto looked at Amy Rose Naruto wispered "Amy Rose chan we are being watched and I sence that the people who are spying on us are emotionless" which Amy Rose wispered "They must be Anbu Root that we heard about and I have no idea why they are spying on us" then Narutp wispered "It appears their boss is planning to have us in his anbu root as weapons of Hidden leaf village" so Naruto thought _"If Danzo thinks that he can ruin my chance to become a ninja he has another thing coming because me along with Amy Rose shall rise in glory of Eggman empire"_.

After Naruto thought demonic voice within Naruto said **"Jinchuuriki number 3 you are not the only one who wants to make that bastard Madara Uchiha suffer because I want to get my revenge on that bastard too" **which Naruto thought _"when we finally meet you can tell me what that bastard did to you and at the moment we have a desire in common the desire to eliminate that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha" _then an hour later the couple had their romantic date so the couple went of from Ichuraku ramen back to Egg dome knowing that Anbu root was not able to follow the couple due to the fact Naruto ran fast as his father while carrying Amy Rose bridal style.

As the couple arrived back in Egg dome Naruto looked at holographic Dr Eggman Naruto said "Dr Eggman san first day at ninja academy was alright except it had the decedant of that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha" which Dr Eggman said "Amy Rose how was your first day at ninja academy" then Amy Rose replied "It was fasinating and I went on a romantic date with Naruto kun" so Dr Eggman said "I am happy that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has someone who loves him for who he is not for what he is".

After Dr Eggman spoke the couple went of to the bedroom which as the couple arrived in the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off then Amy Rose took her clothes off so the couple got on a pair of pajamas but as the couple successfully got their pajamas on the couple went into bed.

After the couple got into bed the couple fell asleep which the couple drifted into their joint dream then the couple appeared in their joint dream so the couple looked at the mirror to see that Amy Rose was pregnant but as Naruto blushed Amy Rose said "Naruto kun I'm pregnant and your going to be a father".


	3. Chapter 3: Intro of Eggman Empire

Chapter 3: Intro of Eggman Empire.

Some days later Naruto woke up which Amy Rose woke up then Naruto looked at Amy Rose so Naruto said "Amy Rose chan today is the day of the chunin exams and I hope that we be placed on the same team because in glory of Eggman empire we shall rise with greatness".

After Naruto spoke Amy Rose said "I agree Naruto kun and I think it is perfect time to start working on recreation of Dr Eggmans robot but whatever robot you wish to create first I will help you out because Eggman empire will be a force tp honor" which Naruto replied "I would like to work on recreation of Orb-bot because I think it is time to intruduce myself as Doctor Eggfox the greatest genius since Dr Eggman aka Dr Ivo Robotnik" then the couple got out of bed so the couple got changed into their designed uniform.

After the couple changed from their pajama's to their designed unform the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen which the couple had some breakfast then the couple went of from the kitchen to the lab so as the couple arrived in the lab Naruto got the stuff that he needs to work on recreation of Orb-bot.

One hour later Naruto successfully recreated Orb-bot which Naruto activated Orb-bot then Orb-bot said "Master Eggfox what do you want me to do" so Naruto said "Orb-bot go over to hidden leaf village council meeting room and activate holo Egg to cast holographic image of myself with fox anbu mask on".

After Naruto spoke Orb-bot said "Yes master Eggfox I shall respectfully obey" which Orb-bot took of from Egg dome to hidden leaf village council meeting room then some minutes later Orb-bot arrived so Orb-bot activated holo egg but as Orb-bot successfully casted holographic image of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto said "Greetings members of the hidden leaf council I am Dr Eggfox the greatest genius ever known".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "Dr Eggfox san what is it that you want" which Naruto replied "going right to the topic Lord Hokage Hurizen well that is respectable of you because what I would like is to have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by on the same team as Amy Rose and a person of my chosing" then Danzo said "Your robotm looks rather impressive and it would benefit this village if you form an alliance with us" so Naruto replied "For the alliance council member san I simply refuse because there are many ungrateful idiots of this village who believes that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the fox when Naruto is simply the prison or in respectful term Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is simply the home not the resident".

After Naruto spoke Shikaku asked "Who is the person of your chosing Naruto san" which Naruto replied "Honorable council san the person I have chosen to be on same team as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Amy Rose is Shin because it would be logical that he be their team mate since he may be the key to make team 11 a team much like Kushina sans team when she was sensei of her three students" then Inoichi said "Why do you wish for Shin san to be on same team as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Amy Rose" so Naruto explained "I chosen Shin san because acording to the knowledge I have Shin san is the missing key to make Team 11 an excellent team rivals not only Minato sans team but also Kushina sans team" so Homaru said "You are a genius and I think that you should take Sasuke Uchiha as an apprentice since Sasuke needs to be powerful enough to bring back glory of Uchiha clan".

After Homaru spoke Naruto said "I prefer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as my apprentice because what fun would it be have an Uchiha when Uzumaki who is also a Namikaze is the logical choice" which Koharu asked "Why did you pick him instead of the Uchiha" then Naruto explained "I have picked son of Lord Hokage Minato and Lady Kushina because acording to my knowledge as long people with blood of an Uzumaki lives Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogaure still lives" so Hiashi said "We could offer an arranged marrage of you and a female of our choice".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto said "I rather not have a female to love because I already have picked who shall inherit my empire the Eggman empire and the person I picked is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze this villages own hero" which Gen said "I would be logical that we have some kind of alliance" then Naruto replied "It would not be logical to form any kind of alliance with this village as long those who are ungrateful for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze being the living house of the nine tails and what is logical is that people apologuise to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for the mistreatment before he makes them suffer by removing what Uzumaki supplied to this village" so Sakari Haruno said "He is a demon brat that must die even when he is son of Minato sama and that whore Kushina".

After Sakari spoke Orb-bot zapped Sakari with a bolt of electricity which Naruto said "That is first warning ungrateful people get for showing Uzumaki disrespect and next time people disrespect the Uzumaki this village will have no choice but be put on lock down until Uzumaki's war on Uchiha is over" then Chozo said "You are indeed correct about that because Uzumaki have ability to strip chunin and jonins of their jackets until they finished being punished by a person with blood of an Uzumaki" so Naruto said "I know that there is people who has blood of an Uzumaki that is still alive and two of them are directly related to Lady Mito herself".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "Very well I approve of your chosing and have a nice day Dr Eggfox san" which Orb-bot deactivated holo egg then Orb bot went of back to Egg dome so as Orb-bot arrived back in the egg dome Orb-bot said "Mission acomplished Master Eggfox and you will be in same team with Lady Amy Rose plus a lad goes by the name Shin".


	4. Chapter 4: Genin exam

Chapter 4: Genin Exams.

After Orb-bot spoke the couple went of from the Egg dome to the ninja academy which some minutes later the couple arrived at the ninja academy then the couple sat down next to each other so academy teacher Iruka said "Today is the day of the genin exams and you will be taking couple parts of the genin exams".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke academy teacher Mizuki said "First one is to pull of three jutsu's and the other is simply target practice" which Hinata looked slightly afraid as Hinata thought _"I can't be afraid because if I do not succeed my father Hiashi Hyuuga keep me at home to breed more Hyuuga's from me inspecially that I am afraid that I not only lose my viginity I will lose the chance to have my first kiss with someone who I love" _then academy teacher Iruka said "We will start with the three jutsu's and first up is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto got up from his seat but as Naruto went over to the two academy teachers Naruto thought _"Hinata san looks slightly scared and it means something bad must have happend to her"_.

After Naruto thought the demonic voice said **"Careful kit that human named Mizuki is upto no good because I think he believes that you are me when we are nothing alike minus the fact the only thing we have in common is our goal to eliminate that bastard Madara Uchiha" **which Naruto thought _"I know and I have an idea how to foil Mizuki's chance to stop me from becoming a ninja of hidden leaf village" _then academy teacher Iruka said "You will need to do clone jutsu, Transformation jutsu and Susbitution jutsu" so Naruto thought _"My plan is simple I first use shadow clone jutsu and once that is done I will do two jutsu's in one go because a move like that is ingenius"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a two handed handsign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which two Naruto shadow clones appeared then one Naruto shadow clone formed a handsign as Naruto shadow clone yelled "Transformation jutsu" then one Naruto shadow clone transformed into perfect copy of Dr Eggman as the other shadow clone switched place with first Naruto shadow clone who transformed into Dr Eggman so the two Naruto shadow clones dispelled themself to print their memory into original Naruto.

After Naruto dis the three jutsu's Naruto went back to his seat which academy teacher Iruka said "It is your turn Amy Rose san and you need to pull of three jutsu's" then Amy Rose did a combination of her own identical to Naruto's own so Amy Rose's two shadow clones dispelled as Amy Rose thought _"I have no idea how I was able to do that and all I know is the energy I have it feels good but I would not mind the energy of seven chaos emeralds"_.

After Amy Rose thought Amy Rose went back to her seat which each of the other academy students started doing the three basic jutsu then time was up so academy teacher Iruka said "Alright number one male student is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the number one female student is Amy Rose plus we would be doing target practicing except I feel it is unessessary at the moment".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke academy teacher Iruka said "Male deadlast is Sasuke Uchiha and the female deadlast is Sakura Haruno" which Sasuke Uchiha said "I am an Uchiha I am an elite and I should be number one not that dobe Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" then Sakura Haruno said "That bitch should be the female deadlast not me and I deserve to be number one female" so Naruto nodded to Amy Rose as the two got ready to use a jutsu of their own design to shut up both deadlasts.

As the two couple formed a couple of handsigns the couple yelled "Ninja art demonic big headed jutsu" which the couple yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO ARROGANT DEADLASTS AND GROW A PAIR NOT ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE" then the couple undone their jutsu so the bell rang as everyone except the couple went of home.

As the couple looked at academy teacher Mizuki Naruto asked "Is there anything you wish to speak about Mizuki" which Amy Rose said "Go on Mizuki we are not getting any older" then Mizuki said "I should not really say this there is a secret test and if you pass you both be jonin rank shinobi" so the couple thought _"Mizuki is upto no good and to act him on the act is rather simple play Mizuki's game"_.

After the couple spoke Mizuki said "The test is that you need to steal the forbidden scroll and bring it over to me in hidden leaf forest" which Naruto thought _"Thats his game well I'll play along only to foil his plan when the time is right"_ then Amy Rose thought _"Mizuki is a complete dumb ass compared to Dr Eggman because Dr Eggman could easily come up with a better trick and to foil Mizuki's plan it will be easy as making Sonic the Hedgehog run away to where there is a huge chilli dog resturant" _so the couple said "See you at hidden leaf forest and you shall have the scroll".

After the couple spoke Mizuki went of to hide in hidden leaf forest which the couple went back to egg dome then Amy Rose helped Naruto starting to recreate the robotersizer so couple hours later the robotersizer was successfully recreated but the couple looked at each other the couple nodded to each other before heading of to hidden leaf forest to begin their plan to capture Mizuki a traitor of hidden leaf village.

As the couple arrived Naruto thought _"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Hinata Hyuuga and it is something that been placed on Hiashi Hyuuga's mind" _ which Amy Rose thought _"I have bad feeling something bad will happen to Hanabi Hyuuga and it is do with something that was placed in Hiashi's mind" _then some minutes later the couple arrived in hidden leaf forest so the couple said "Mizuki we have came and we got the forbidden scroll that you asked us to steal".


	5. Chapter 5: Dr Eggfox & Amy R Vs Mizuki

Chapter 5: Dr Eggfox & Amy Rose Vs Mizuki.

After the couple spoke Mizuki came out of hiding which Mizuki said "You pass and as payment I will let you why you Naruto are disliked" then Naruto asked "Why am I not being liked Mizuki sensei" so Amy Rose said "Mizuki sensei please tell us why Naruto kun is not being liked".

After Amy Rose spoke Mizuki explained "The fourth hokage did not kill the fox because he sealed the fox into you Naruto and it means you are the nine tail fox" which Naruto laughed like Dr Eggman at the same time Amy Rose laughed then Mizuki asked "What is funny demon brat and demon whore" so Naruto explained "I already know about my resident and Mizuki you simpleton we never really had the forbidden scroll because you fell for our trap".

After Naruto spoke Amy Rose said "You are idiotic as you are foolish to think you can trick us because in the name of Eggman empire you Mizuki are going to pay for your betrayal" which Mizuki said "I will just kill you two and steal the forbidden scroll myself before having the two of you marked as criminals" then Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken so as Amy Rose was about to be hit by fuma shuriken Naruto got in the way.

As Naruto got hit by Fuma shuriken Naruto removed the fuma shuriken which Naruto said "Amy Rose chan I am glad that you are alright and in glory of Eggman empire it is time that we take this traitor down" then Amy Rose replied "You are right Naruto kun and in honor of Dr Eggman this traitor shall face wrath of Eggman empire" so the couple got ready to fight Mizuki as Naruto's injury was instantly healed thanks to Naruto's resident the nine tail fox.

As Mizuki went to attack the couple Naruto threw a seal tag at Mizuki which Amy Rose threw a different seal tag at Mizuki then as Mizuki was about to strike the couple the two seal tags activated so Mizuki demanded "What did you do to me you two demons".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto explained "What happend is simple you simpleton the first seal tag you have on you is called chakra seal and what it does is blocks you from using chakra" which Amy Rose explained "The second seal is called truth teller seal and what it does is makes you tell the truth plus thanks to the chakra seal there is no way you can remove the two seals" then Naruto channeled enough chakra to send a signal to the Third hokage so the couple quickly placed on a mask knowing that Hidden leaf village is not ready to know that Dr Eggfox is really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the masked pink hedgehog is really Amy Rose the co leader of Eggman empire.

As Third hokage Hurizen arrived with some anbu the anbu took Mizuki captive which Third hokage Hurizen asked "Dr Eggfox and Lady A who are you two" then Naruto said "I trust you enough to leave you some kind of clue and that is the colour that you get when you mix yellow with red" so Amy Rose explained "I trust you with this clue and that is I am not a Haruno but I am one pink haired kunoichi who dislikes all who mistreat the one who basicly defeated the fox by housing him".

After Amy Rose spoke the couple went of back to Egg dome which as the couple arrived back in the Egg dome the couple went to the kitchen then as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had something to eat so the couple went of from the kitchen to the bedroom.

As the couple arrived in the bedroom Naruto took off his clothes which Amy Rose took off her clothes then the couple got their pajama's on so the couple got into bed.

After the couple got into bed the couple fell asleep which the couple drifed into their dream then Naruto appeared in his dream so Naruto looked to see that his creations Team Cyber was ready to be sent on a mission to capture a couple of reanimated shinobi.

While in Amy Rose's dream Amy Rose was getting married to Naruto which her friends was there then Amy Rose blushed to see that Naruto was there wearing his fathers hokage cloak on so on the next day the couple woke up.

After the couple woke up Naruto said "Amy Rose chan it is time to recreate team metal and I think I know the very three that I plan to recreate" which Amy Rose asked "Who do you wish to recreate Naruto kun" then Naruto explained "I plan to recreate Metal Sonic , Metal Shadow and Metal Silver but my three will be three cyber hedgehogs" so Amy Rose said "Those three are good choice for recreation Naruto kun and I will help because I have memorised all their moves".

After Amy rose spoke the couple got out of bed which the couple changed from their pajama's to their uniform then the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen so as the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple had some breakfast.

As the couple finished their breakfast the couple went of from the kitchen to the lab which as the couple arrived in the lab the couple started recreating the three metal hedgehogs as te three cyber hedgehogs then as the couple successfully recreated the three metal hedgehogs Naruto programmed the moves of Amy Rose's three friends Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the hedgehog.

As Naruto pressed the button Naruto activated the three cyber hedgehogs which Naruto said "Cyber Sonic, Cyber Shadow and Cyber Silver I am your creator Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Dr Eggfox plus the female next to me is your co creator Amy Rose aka Lady A" then Amy Rose said "You three are our newest creation and in honor of Eggman empire we welcome you to the world of the living" so the three cyber hedgehogs replied "Thank you Master Eggfox and Mistress A we are grateful plus we will protect you in honor of Eggman Empire".


	6. Chapter 6: Team match up

Chapter 6: Team Match up.

After the three cyber hedgehogs spoke Naruto said "Amy Rose chan it is time that we get over to ninja academy because I believe it is time for the team match up" which Amy Rose replied "I know Naruto kun and I hope that we are going to be on the same team" then the couple went of to the ninja academy so some minutes later the couple arrived in ninja academy but as the couple arrived in class Sakura gave Naruto a nasty look until Naruto clicked his fingers to trigger a trap that Naruto secretly prepared before he met Amy Rose.

As academy teacher Iruka looked at the academy students academy teacher Iruka said "Alright Team 7 is formed Sasuke Uchiha, Sai of the leaf and Sakura Haruno with sensei Kakashi Hatake" which Kakashi said "Alright students come with me to the roof top for team introduction" then academy teacher Iruka said "Team 8 is formed of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abarame with sensei Kurenai Yuhri" So as team seven went of to the roof top Kurenai Yuhri said "Team follow me to the flower garden for team intro".

After Kurenai spoke team eight went of to the flower garden which academy teacher Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee and TenTen weaponachi with sensei Might Guy" then Might Guy said "With power of youth follow me to the dojo for team introduction" so team nine went of to the dojo.

After team nine went of to the dojo academy teacher Iruka said "Team 10 is formed of Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with sensei Asuma Saratobi" which Asuma said "Students follow me to dango stand for team introduction" then academy teacher Iruka said "Finally team 11 is formed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Amy Rose and Shin of the leaf with sensei Jiraiya of the legendary sanin" so Jiraiya said "Come with me to the ramen stand for team introduction".

Meanwhile at Hyuuga estate Hiashi was still under the effect of a genjutsu which Hiashi went over to Hanabi Hyuuga then Hiashi stripped his youngest daughter Hanabi naked so Hiashi thought _"Oh this is going to be good I am going to rape my youngest daughter and try father a baby in her because I am going to breed more Hyuuga's from both of my two daughters"_.

!LEMON TIME ON!

After Hiashi thought to himself Hiashi temporary placed fertile seal on Hanabi Hyuuga which Hanabi was trying to escape until Hiashi stripped naked then Hiashi knocked Hanabi down so Hiashi wispered "Hanabi this is your fate your fate to lose your virginity to me because I am going to rape you until you are pregnant and I am going to father kids not only from you but also from your sister Hinata".

After Hiashi spoke Hanabi said "Father this is wrong you can't do this to me and I do not even want to lose my virginity or lose chance to share my first kiss with someone I will love" which Hiashi inserted his penis up in Hanabi's virgina then Hiashi pushed it up to near where the womb is so Hiashi said "I have taken your virginity and instead of someone else being your first kiss I will be the one to give it to you".

After Hiashi spoke Hiashi kissed Hanabi in the lips which Hiashi started making love with Hanabi as Hanabi moaned with pain then Hiashi moaned "Oh god this feels good and my penis likes the feeling of your virgina" so Hiashi sped up as Hiashi thought _"Oh god if I keep this up I am going to cum in my youngest daughters womb and ensuring that she will fall pregnant"_.

As Hiashi felt his penis started throbbing Hiashi sped up until Hiashi cummed in Hanabi's womb which Hiashi said "That felt incredible and Hanabi you are going to be mother of the baby I raped into you" then Hiashi took his penis out of his youngest daughters virgina so Hanabi started crying knowing that she no longer has the ability to escape life of being bred by Hiashi Hyuuga her own father.

!LEMON TIME OFF!

While with Team 11 they arrived at Ichuraku ramen which they sat down on their seat then Jiraiya said "OK this is what we are going to do I shall introduce myself first and we go from there plus next week you three will be tested" so Jiraiya said "My name is Jiraiya, my hobbies is writing stories, traveling, my likes is stories I write, Tsunade chan, Hurizen sensei, my dislikes is Orochimaru, rapists, traitors, my dream is to see my fallen students son surpass his parents and my goal is to finally have Tsunade be my girlfriend".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya said "It is your turn Orangeflash" which Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my hobbies is making robots, reading my parents favourite book written by you sensei, my likes is robots, ramen, Amy Rose chan, sealing jutsu, Kenjutsu, my parents favourite book written by you Jiraiya sensei, my dislikes is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Rapists, Traitors, Madara Uchiha, my dream is to make a certain empire rise with greatness and my goal is same as my residents goal kill that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha plus have a family with Amy Rose chan" then Jiraiya said "Your turn spikey pink" so Amy Rose said "My name is Amy Rose, my hobbies is same as Naruto kuns, my likes is Naruto kun, his parents, robots, ramen, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, my dislikes is people who think Naruto is the kunai not the scroll, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Rapists, Traitors, my goal is to help Naruto kun rise a certain empire with greatness and my dream is not only help Naruto kun when he is sixth hokage my goal is to also have a family with Naruto kun".

After Amy Rose spoke Jiraiya said "It is your turn robo human" which Shin said "My name is Shin, my hobbies is meditating, reading, drawing, my likes is my friend Sai, drawing, reading, my dislikes is those who are threat to leaf village, rapists, my goal is to free anbu root from Danzo's control and my dream is to help anbu root have the chance to show their emotions without having Danzo turning them into emotionless drones" then Jiraiya thought _"OK I have Orangeflash, Cyber respecter and freedom fighter well it is not like the team I was senseid to before but I do like a challengeplus I get to fulfil Naruto's parents dying wish" _so Jiraiya said "Anyways the test is actually tomorrow and have a good breakfast because you'll need the energy for the test that I have in mind".


	7. Chapter 7: Bell Test

Chapter 7: Bell Test.

After Jiraiya spoke the couple went of back to the Egg dome while Shin went of to spar with his friend Sai which Jiraiya went over to speak with his own sensei Hurizen Saratobi the Third hokage then back with the couple they arrived back in the egg dome so holograph Dr Eggman asked "Who is your sensei and how was your genin exam".

After Hologram Dr Eggman spoke Naruto said "Eggman san our sensei is sensei of my father Jiraiya Kuso and we both passed the genin exams" which Amy Rose explained "Only the three metal hedgehogs and Orb bot been recreated Dr Eggman" then hologram of Dr Eggman said "Splendid that is wonderful because I believed my creations would not be recreated until you shown that even a genius like me was proven to be wrong but this time I am not wrong since I believe that many robots of your creation would be excellent" so hologram of Dr Eggman permently disappeared as hologram of Dr Eggman cheered "May you shine in glory of Eggman Empire".

After hologram of Dr Eggman disappeared permently the couple saluted in honor of Dr Eggman which the couple went to the bedroom then as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple changed from their unform to their pajama's so the couple got into bed but as the couple turned to look at each other the couple fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time Amy Rose drifted into her dream which on the next day the couple woke up then Naruto said "Good morning Amy Rose chan" so Naruto kissed Amy Rose in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Amy Rose in the lips Amy Rose said "Good morning to you Naruto kun" which Amy Rose kissed Naruto in the lips then the couple got out of bed so the couple changed from their pajama's to their uniform but as the couple held hands the couple went of from the bedroom the the kitchen.

As the couple arrived in the kitchen the couple started to cook their ramen which some minutes later the couple successfully cooked their ramen then the couple eaten their ramen so the couple went of from the Egg dome to their meeting point not knowing that Hinata was unfutunely raped by her own father Hiashi Hyuuga.

As the couple arrived at their meeting point Jiraiya said "OK the test is simple you need to try get a bell from me and I have three bells here plus you will need to come at me with the intent to kill me minus the actual killing" which Naruto said "Bring it on Jiraiya sensei and be prepared to have the bells taken away from you" then Jiraiya said "Shinobi tactic number one Taijutsu" so Jiraiya went to attack his three recent students but as Naruto blocked the attack Naruto said "Amy Rose chan you strike high and Shin san you strike low".

After Naruto spoke Amy Rose kicked Jiraiya high as Shin punched Jiraiya low which Jiraiya said "That was good but shinobi tactic number two Genjutsu" then Jiraiya casted his genjutsu so Naruto pressed a button on his uniform as Naruto said "Cyber Sonic deploy, Cyber Shadow Deploy and Cyber Silver Deploy".

After Naruto spoke the three cyber hedgehogs arrived by teleportation which Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Release" then Naruto undone the genjutsu Jiraiya casted so Naruto freed his two team mates from Jiraiya's genjutsu.

After Naruto freed his two team mates from the genjutsu Jiraiya casted Naruto said "Team Cyber obtain those three bells from Jiraiya of the legendary sanin" which the three cyber hedgehogs replied "Yes Master Eggfox" then the three cyber hedgehogs went to get the bells from Jiraiya so Naruto tapped into his sensor ability to sense if any unfamiliar anbu are spying on the couple to see if they have any connection to Eggman Empire.

As Naruto managed to sense some anbu root Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Wind style typhoon boom" as Naruto typhoon boomed anbu root members away then Naruto said "That was enjoyable and I have an ingenius idea how to bring Jiraya sensei into a trap" so Naruto explained his plan to his two team mates.

After Naruto explained his plan Shin said "Naruto your a mad genius when it comes to the way of the prankster and your pranks it is ingenius inspecially the one you have explained to us" which Amy Rose said "That jutsu is something that I do not have complete interest in and I do like the idea of your ingenius plan to draw Jiraiya into a trap" then Naruto sensed that the three cyber hedgehogs obtain the bell from Jiraiya of the legendary sanin so the three cyber hedgehogs went of back to Naruto while Jiraiya followed them.

As the three cyber hedgehogs arrived back to Naruto Cyber Sonic handed Naruto the first bell at the same time Amy Rose gained the second bell as Silver handed the last bell to Shin which Naruto said "Good work team cyber and return to base for regeneration in case you have any damaged that needs to be healed" then team cyber went of back to Egg dome so Naruto orangeflashed to the field not too far from his team mates.

As Naruto formed a two handed handsign Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which a group of Naruto shadow clones appeared then each Naruto formed a one handed handsign as all Naruto's yelled "Sexy jutsu" so the Naruto's all changed into sexy Naruko female version of Naruto himself.

After the Naruto's used sexy jutsu creation of original Naruto himself the Naruko's started pretending to have some fun until Jiraiya arrived which Jiraiya said "Excuse me any of you lovely ladies like to be in my Make out Paradise book" then the Naruko's laughed so each Naruto transformed back into Naruto so the Naruto's said "Gotcha Pervy Sensei you fell for my ingenious trap that even make anbu black ops skills of trap setting academy level".

After The Naruto's spoke the Naruto shadow clones dispelled while Naruto gained their memory which Naruto's two team mates arrived in the location where they are then Jiraiya said "You have passed the test and not only I see you three have a bell each we are now officially became a team".


	8. Chapter 8: Mission

Chapter 8: Mission.

As the couple arrived back at Egg dome the couple had something to eat which the couple went from the kitchen to the bedroom then as the couple arrived in the bedroom so as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple changed from their uniform to their pajama's but as Naruto pressed a button on the wall Naruto activated defence wall machanism to make sure that it is impossible for anbu root or any intruders to try break into the Egg dome.

After Naruto activated egg wall defence the couple got into bed which the couple fell asleep then the couple so Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time Amy Rose drifted into her dream but on the next day the couple woke up.

After the couple woke up the couple got out of bed which Naruto kissed Amy Rose in the lips then Amy Rose kissed Naruto in the lips so the couple changed from their pajama's to their unform but as the couple went of to the kitchen the couple thought of an idea visit Hidden sand village for couple of very special puppets that Naruto himself is kinda linked to.

After the couple had a thought the couple arrived in the kitchen which the couple had some breakfast then the couple went of to where Jiraya is waiting with Shin so as the couple arrived Jiraiya said "Our first mission is in hidden sand village and our mission is to escort Kazekage's youngest son Gaara Sabuko to his fathers place the Kazekage building".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto smiled as Naruto thought _"I am finally going to meet one of my eight fellow living hotels and as for you well you get to meet one of your eight fellow living hotel residents" _which Jiraiya took his three students to the hidden sand village then some minutes later they arrived so Naruto approached Gaara as Naruto said "Hello number one I am number nine and in words we are kinda related well not only being son of the fourth kage but also being living hotels".

After Naruto spoke Gaara asked "What do you mean we are kinda related due to a few terms" which Naruto explained "We are both jinchuuriki and we both have a tailed beast in us while mine is Kyuubi or shall I say Kurama as yours is Shukaku who is really called Tanuki" then Gaara looked happy as Gaara said "In that case welcome to hidden sand village jinchuuriki bro and I am pleased that I met a fellow jinchuuriki like myself" so Naruto replied "Likewise and I would like to speak with elder Chiyo but first how is the seal of yours".

After Naruto spoke Gaara explained "I am unable to sleep and Tanuki is only trying to bust out of my seal" which Gaara pointed to his seal then Naruto said "No wonder why that seal is one of the most useless seals I ever came across and all it does is mess with your head without even giving you the chance to use his chakra" so Gaara asked "Could you do something about the seal Naruto my jinchuuriki bro".

After Gaara spoke Naruto drew a seal around Gaara's own seal which Naruto channels some chakra on the seal then Naruto said "sealing jutsu element seal" so Naruto managed to change the seal Gaara has to copy of Naruto's seal but as Gaara's former seal disappeared Naruto explained "Now that you have same seal as me Tanuki will have to obey the land lord meaning Tanuki will have to start paying you rent whenever you want but for us to be able to fully use our reisdents chakra we will have to defeat our resident in a fight".

After Naruto spoke Tanuki said **"Your fellow jinchuuriki means only way you be able to fight me is to unlock the seal that you have and believe me when that day happens you better be ready for the toughest fight you ever had because I will intend to defeat you" **which Gaara thought _"Tanuki it will be you who shall be defeated because I finally have a friend and a fellow jinchuuriki who I can consider as a brother plus if you ever harm anyone who I care about I will soak your blood in my sand my crushing you with my own power infused with my sand the sand that you have no control of" _ then Naruto followed Gaara over to elder Chiyo so as the two jinchuuriki arrived Gaara said "Elder Chiyo this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fellow son of the fourth kage and he has something to ask you".

After Gaara spoke elder Chiyo said "What is it that you like to ask me child" which Naruto said "Do you have legendary puppet Red Death and Yellowflash" then elder Chiyo said "I do believe I have but why do you ask for those two special puppets" so Naruto explained "Those two puppets are named after my parents by their nicknames and I would like to have them inspecially that I might be able to use them wisely".

After Naruto spoke elder Chiyo said "Sure they are both in that cupboard right behind me" which Naruto went over to the cupboard then Naruto opened it up so Naruto touched the two puppets as Naruto said "I think I can feel some kind of connection to my parents and I think it is possible that they have certain piece of my parents soul but as for my friend Gaara well whoever sealed a resident into him is the worst sealer in the shinobi world inspecially that it is weak compared to what an Uzumaki could do".

After Naruto spoke elder chiyo said "How did you know that Gaara is a jinchuuriki" which Naruto explained "That is easy I am a jinchuuriki too and I happen to not only be an Uzumaki I am also a Namikaze plus I can sense if a person is a fellow jinchuuriki or not but what you do not know is that Gaara is not along since there is a life force infused within the sand jinchuurikli brother Gaara carries within that gord of his" then elder Chiyo said "I did not really know that and who would have their own life force infused in Gaara's sand" so Naruto explained "That is easy the life force belongs to mother of Lord Kazekage's three kids Kaura Sabuko the great sand kunoichi".


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the Robotersizer

Chapter 9: Fix and Heal.

After Naruto spoke Naruto went back to his team which they went of back to Hidden leaf village then as they arrived back the couple went of back to Egg dome so some minutes later the couple aarrived back in the egg dome.

After the couple arrived back in the egg dome the couple went of to the lab which as the couple arrived in the lab the couple started working on a device called damage undoinator then half an hour later the couple successfully created damage undoinator so the couple went of from the lab in egg dome to Hyuuga estate.

As the couple arrived in the Hyuuga estate Naruto threw the device in the Hyuuga estate which Naruto pressed the trigger button then the impregnation that Hiashi did to his two daughters along with the genjutsu casted on Hiashi Hyuuga was removed so the Hyuuga's had a quick faint not knowing that the damage was undone but as the Hyuuga's got back up Hiashi said "Whatever damage that has been done is somehow been udone and I think we have Eggman Empire to thank".

After Hiashi spoke Hiashi noticed that all the caged bird seals was removed which Hiashi looked pleased then Hiashi thought _"If the elders try to give some Hyuuga's the caged bird seal those elders will bare the caged bird seal as their punishment and it will be removed when they have learned their lesson" _so the couple went of from the location of Hyuuga estate over to hokage estate where Third hokage Hurizen is feeling like monickering Tora as demon who must be caged for all the trouble that Tora has caused.

As the couple arrived Naruto said "Is there any trouble Lord hokage Hurizen" which Third hokage Hurizen said "That blasted cat Tora ecaped again and people refused to take the mission" then Naruto said "I will take on this mission and I happen to know about Tora because Tora is no ordinary cat" so Amy Rose said "I shall take on this mission and do not worry we know how to tame the cat if the cat named Tora needs to be tamed".

After Amy Rose spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "Very well you both may take on the capture Tora mission and believe me he is not easy to capture since even when I was a genin I was not able to capture that blasted cat" which the couple went of from the hokage office to the location where Tora is then as the couple arrived Naruto gently said "Tora we are not your enemy and we would like to take you back to fuedal lords wife Madam Shinji" so Tora jumped into welcoming arms of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but as Tora purred with respect Naruto senced some of Matatabi the two tailed cats chakra.

After Naruto senced some of the two tailed beats chakra in Tora the Cat Naruto said "Tora your decedant of Matatabi the two tailed demon cat and that means there is possible chance that you can enter fellow jinchuuriki's mindscape" which Tora purred to show that Naruto was right then the couple went of to fuedal lords place where fuedal lords wife is so some minutes later the couple arrived but as Naruto carefully handed Tora back to fuedal lords wife Naruto said "Madam Shinji did you have a dog before you became owner of Tora".

After Naruto spoke Madam Shinji replied "I did used to have a dog before I had my recent pet cat that named Tora" which Naruto explained "If you treat Tora like you treat your former pet dog it will escape and this is how you care for a cat" then Naruto demostrated how to care for a cat so Amy Rose said "Tora seems to really get along with Naruto kun and there is a possible reason why Tora did not give Naruto kun any trouble".

After Amy Rose spoke Madam Shinji said "Tora normally stratches it's captors and I do not know why the two of you not been scratched by Tora" which Naruto explained "That is simple Tora is decedent of the two tailed beast Matatabi and I think that you will need to take Tora with you when you visit a fellow jinchuuriki of mine because there is possible chance that Tora can meets it's ancestor in mindscape of my fellow jinchuuriki" then Madam Shinji said "I am really grateful and here is payment for the mission plus an added bonus for showing me how I should have treated Tora" so the couple recieved the payment from Madam Shinji but as the couple left Madam Shinji wrote a message to Raikage about visiting Yugito Nii who is Matatabi's jinchuuriki.

As the couple arrived back in egg dome Naruto said "Amy Rose chan Hinata is no longer pregnant by her own father and Hanabi is no longer pregnant by her own father" which Amy Rose explained "That is thanks to the device that worked very much like a prigger button pressed grenade Naruto kun" then Naruto said "What is on recreation agender today Amy Rose" so Amy Rose explained "Todays thing for recreation is the robotersizer".

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto said "Amy Rose recreation of the Robotersizer is a brilliant idea and I think of creating regeneratorinator" which Amy Rose said "That is a brilliant idea Naruto kun and if you are thinking of bringing certain allies back to life you have my full support" then the couple went of to the lab work on recreation of the robotersizer so a couple of hours later the recreation of the robotersizer was a success.

After the couple successfully recreated Robotersizer Naruto said "I have decided that instead of creation of regeneratorinator I have decided that I like to work on a different project with you" which Amy Rose replied "What project do you have in mind Naruto kun" then Naruto explained "I like to work on something called Spybot and I plan to use it to gather information on people who are rogue" so Amy Rose said "Naruto kun your a genius creation of spybot is perfect because we be able to spy on Danzo the leader of Anbu Root".


	10. Chapter 10: Kins Terror

Chapter 10: Kins terror.

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto started to work on Spybot which half an hour later Naruto successfully created Spybot then Naruto activated the spybot so Spybot said "Master Eggfox what is your order".

After Spybot spoke Naruto said "Spybot I like you to spy on Danzo of Anbu Root and transmit whatever info you gained when you spied on Danzo" which Spybot said "As you command Master Eggfox" then Spybot went of to spy on Danzo so Naruto looked at Amy Rose with pride as Spybot can not be detected by anyone from Anbu Root.

While at hidden sound village Kin came into her fathers room which Kin noticed that her father was naked then Kin asked "Why are you not wearing any clothes father" so Kins father explained "Well Kin since your mother is not alive and that you are highly fertile today is the day that something wonderful is to happen".

After Kins father spoke Kin asked "What is this wonderful thing that is to happen father" which Kins father explained "Today is the day that I do something to you and today is the day that you start your new life being something rather special" then Kin thought _"Oh no is my father thinking what I know he is possibly thinking" _so Kin asked "What is it that you are going to do to me father".

After Kin spoke Kins father said "Today is the day that I breed you and today is the day that you lose something special plus today is the day that I shall claim couple of things linked to you" which Kin frightenly thought _"It is what my father is thinking he wants to take away my chance to share my first kiss with someone who I will love and father wants to take away my chance to lose my virginity to my future husband who I shall someday marry in the future" _then before Kin spoke Kin was quickly knocked out so Kins father prepared kin to be bred by her own father knowing that there is one hundred percent chance that Kins father can successfully impregnate his own daughter Kin.

As Kin woke up Kin noticed that she was not only naked but tied up with her legs open as her virgina was prepared for Kins father to insert his penis to enter his daughter Kin which Kins father kissed Kin in the lips then kin frightenly said "Father you stole my chance to share my first kiss with someone who I want to have a relationship with someday" so Kins father said "First I am going to rape your mouth, second I am going to take away your anal virginity and lastly I am going to take your oral virginity".

!LEMON TIME ON!

After Kins father spoke Kins father got his penis in the middle of his daughters breasts which Kins father pushed his penis up in his daughters mouth then Kins father started raping his daughters mouth as Kins father moaned "Oh god your mouth feels good on my cock and your tounge is making my cock feel good" so Kin thought _"I am being raped and if my father keeps this up he is going to not only cum in my mouth I will have no choice but to swallow his baby making cum inspecially that I will be prevented from spitting it out"_.

After Kin thought to herself Kins father sped up as Kins father moaned "Oh yes oh yes Kin my sweet daughter take my cock take my cock in your mouth" which Kins father sped up more until Kins father felt his penis starting to throb then Kins father moaned "I can feel my cock throbbing in your mouth and I can't help it I need to rape that mouth of yours" so Kins father sped up more until Kins father moaned "Take it Kin my sweet daughter take my baby making cum and swallow it all plus to make your you do not spit it out I am going to place a seal to prevent you spitting out my baby making cum".

After Kins father spoke Kins father placed an anti cum spitter seal on Kin which Kin swallowed her fathers baby making cum then Kins father said "Your tits made my cock feel wonderful and now that I raped your mouth it is time for me to rape that wonderful ass of yours" so Kins father took his penis out of Kins mouth but as Kin felt miserable Kin felt her father insert his penis into her bottom.

After Kin felt her father insert his penis in her ass Kin frightenly said "Dad thanks a lot you stole my anal virginity and now I am unable to give it to my someday to be lover" which Kins father started to rape his daughters ass as Kins father moaned "Oh fuck your ass it feels good and I am looking fowards to rape your wonderful pussy because when I cum I am going to shoot it right in your womb plus I am going to place an anti cum leaking seal on you on ensure that I gotten you pregnant but if you are lucky I will forcly marry you making you my sex girl for life" then Kin cried as her father continued to rape her so Kin cried "Father please I beg of you do not rape my virgina and make me pregnant I do not want to be mother of your babies".

After Kin spoke Kins father sped up as Kins father moaned "Your pussy will feel good and I can't wait until I gotten you pregnant because once I know that you are pregnant we will get married ensuring that you will for the rest of your life be my sex girl" which Kins father sped up some more as Kins father moaned "Oh fuck your ass feels good and I feel like my cock is going to throb with excitement" then Kins father sped up some more until Kins father felt his penis start throbbing in his daughters ass so Kins father moaned "I am about to cum up in your ass Kin and I will make sure that non of my baby making cum leaks out of you".

After Kins father spoke Kins cried "Please father take your dick out of me and don't rape me anymore I beg of you" which Kins father asked "What is it you do not want me to do" then Kin replied "Cum in my ass father" so Kins father sped up some more until Kins father moaned "I'm cumming I am cumming in your ass my sweet daughter Kin" as Kins father cummed up in his daughters ass.

As Kins father took his penis out of his daughters ass Kins father placed anti cum leaking seal on his daughter which Kins father said "Alright Kin my sweet daughter time for me to take your oral virginity and make a baby into you meaning it is time for me to impregnate you with my hot cock entering in your lovely pussy" then Kins father inserted his penis up in his daughters virginity so Kin cried "No father please I do not want to be pregnant I do not want you to get me pregnant".

After Kin spoke Kins father asked "What is it you do not want me to do Kin my sweet daughter" which Kin replied "Take my oral virginity and rape me with your hard cock" then Kins father started raping Kin as Kins father moaned "Oh fuck your pussy feels incredible and I can't wait to make you pregnant because once we are married you will for rest of your life be my sex girl meaning I am going to rape as much babies into you as possible since you will be mother of the babies that you will be carrying when I have successfully gotten you pregnant by shooting my baby making cum into your womb" so Kins father sped up as Kins father moaned "Oh yes oh yes Kin take my hard cock take my hard cock until I cummed deep in your womb and successfully made you pregnant".

After Kins father spoke Kins father continued to rape his daughter kin as Kin started crying some more which Kins father sped up as Kins father said "Oh fuck yes I love the feeling of my hard cock rubbing inside your pussy" then Kins father felt his penis start thorbbing so Kins father moaned "I am feeling like I am about to impregnate you my lovely daughter Kin by cumming deep in your womb".

After Kins father spoke Kins father sped up even more until Kins father cummed deep in his daughters womb as Kins father moaned "Kin my lovely daughter I'm cumming I am cumming deep in your womb and I hope that I successfully gotten you pregnant" which Kin cried "Father I can't believe that you raped me and if I do end up pregnant it is your fault that the baby I am going to carry is yours" then Kins father started kissing his daughter Kin in the lips the same way a husband kisses his wife so Kins father fell asleep as Kin herself fell asleep knowing that her father has raped a baby into her.

!LEMON TIME OFF!


	11. Chapter 11: Chunin exams

Chapter 11: Chunin exams.

While back with the couple they went of from the lab to the bedroom which as the couple arrived in the bedroom the couple took off their clothes then the couple got into bed so the couple looked at each other until the couple fell asleep.

After the couple fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream at the same time Amy Rose drifted into her dream which Naruto appeared in his dream knowing that Amy Rose drifted into her dream then Naruto turned around to see that Amy Rose is wearing her eggman empire uniform so Naruto said "Amy Rose chan today is the day that we destroy the akatsuki except for a few members because those three members will be spared for not wanting to do any harm to the innocent".

Meanwhile in Amy Rose's dream She is looking at Naruto which Amy Rose said "Naruto kun not long until the day that we are getting married and unfutunely Kin san was been forcly married to her own father plus who knows how many kids that Kin sans father has fathered from Kin san" then Naruto replied "I hope that she is alright because the day that Kins sans father dies for what he did is the day that she is safe to raise her fathers own kids without the fear of being raped yet again" so on the next day the couple woke up.

After the couple woke up Naruto kissed Amy Rose in the lips which Amy Rose kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto said "Good morning Amy Rose chan" so Amy Rose replied "Good morning to you too Naruto kun".

After Amy Rose spoke the couple got out of bed which Naruto gotten his Eggman Empire uniform back on then Amy Rose gotten her Eggman Empire clothes back on so the couple went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as the couple arrived in the kitchen Spybot arrived back to download what information that it gained when he spied on Danzo.

After Spybot downloaded information the couple had something for breakfast which the couple went of from the kitchen to the lab then as the couple arrived in the lab the couple took a look at the information that spybot downloaded so the couple looked at each other with a displeased look knowing that Danzo is upto no good.

After the couple looked at each other Naruto said "Danzo is planning to try and find Egg dome" which Amy Rose said "Knowing Danzo he would want to try steal some tech that would help him get the role being hokage when he does not even deserve the role being hokage" then Naruto replied "No not worry Amy Rose chan Egg Dome is too well hidden and if Danzo tried to find Egg dome Egg dome will be teleported to Hidden Eddie Village when Egg warp is activated" so Amy Rose said "Naruto I say it once as I already said it before you Naruto kun are a genius".

After Amy Rose spoke the couple went of from the Egg dome to the location where their sensei Jiraiya is waiting with their team mate Shin which as the couple arrived Jiraiya explained "I have nominated you three for the chunin exams and I called for a few favours because while I do my task for Hurizen sensei you three will be getting trainning from the three that I asked to train you" then Naruto asked "Who is going to be trainning us" so Jiraiya explained "Naruto you are going to be trained by Hidden Sand villages own Elder Chiyo, Amy Rose you are going to be trained by Yugao the hidden leafs kenjutsu specialist and Shin you will be trained by hidden mist villages own Zabuza Mamochi".

After Jiraiya spoke the three shinobi arrived which Elder Chiyo said "Naruto I will be trainning you in the art of puppetry" which Zabuza said "Shin I will be teaching you in the art of stealth" then Yugao said "Amy Rose I will be teaching you the art of kenjutsu and I got a friend from land of iron to make you Pika Pika blade with symbol of a rather fasinating jewel" so the couple along with Shin replied "We are willing to do our best and we will never give up no matter how challenging the trainning appears to be".

After the trio spoke Naruto teleported to him the puppet of his parents which Naruto started trainning with Elder Chiyo then Yugao handed Amy Rose Pika Pika blade so Amy Rose started trainning with Yugao.

As Zabuza looked calm Zabuza got ready which Shin started trainning with Zabuza then three hours later the trio finished their trainning so Jiraiya arrived to find out if their trainning was a success.

After Jiraiya arrived Elder Chiyo said "Jiraiya san Naruto san is a natural in the art of kenjutsu and Naruto san discovered a way to bring the two puppets to life without using the using a special forbidden jutsu I created to give life to the puppets that I kept safe" which Yugao said "Amy Rose san is a natural in the art of kenjutsu and some of the kenjutsu moves she created is positively brilliant" then Zabuza Mamochi said "Shin san regained his emotions and Shin san is a good in the art of stealth" so Jiraiya said "Thank you for trainning my three students and Zabuza san tyhe akatsuki have a member that goes by the name Kisame Hoshikage the wielder of Samehada".

After Jiraiya spoke Zabuza said "You will not need to worry about him because if he makes an appearance I shall face him myself since I am one who can fight Kisame Hoshikage and my blade Executioner is strong enough to handle Samehada" which Yugao said "Kisame will most proberly travel with Itachi Uchiha" then Naruto laughed so Naruto said "I had a feeling that Itachi san be there because my mother was friends with his mother who is also Sasuke Teme's mother but if Akatsuki think they can outsmart me well guess again since I happen to have a spy within the akatsuki" so Naruto explained about the time he met Obito Uchiha who is using the fake name Tobi to spy on Akatsuki by pretending to be a fellow member of the akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12: Written exams

Chapter 12: Written exams.

After Naruto explained about his spy within the akatsuki Jiraiya said "Obito Uchiha isn't he a fallen shinobi" which Narutolaughed out Dr Eggmans laugh then Naruto explained "Obito Uchiha faked his death when the truth is that Obito Uchiha never really died since my father told him if he ever dies Obito will become one of my spies and any information that Obito sends it will go straight to be plus what you might know know is that I am key to bring Tsunade back due to the fact her grandmother the original jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tail fox is my ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Jiraiya said "Do you know that thanks to what you have told me Tsunade will not want to refuse the job being your fathers successor and with the two of you being related to each other from Lady Mito's side of the family there is a chance that you can unlock both bloodlines in Tsunade's DNA grid".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto explained "I can unlock Uzumaki Bloodline and Senju bloodline but once Uzumaki bloodline is unlocked Tsunade sans hair will turn from blonde to orange plus Uzumaki's can survive longer than Uchiha's but not only that Uzumaki's can tame the tailed beast inspecially Kurama" which Jiraiya asked "Anything else" then Naruto explained "If Tsunade inherited certain sized amount of Kurama's chakra due to ancestor Mito being original jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tail fox Tsunade san will not only able to heal quicker Tsunade san will be immune to poison and Tsunade san will be able to touch me when I activate Kurama's chakra cloak" so Jiraiya said "That explains about her healing rate and what else do you know about Uzumaki's".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto explained "Uzumaki's are famous for their firery temper and it is not wise to make an Uzumaki angry but Tsunade will be able to tap into emotion sensory ability that she gain when her Uzumaki bloodline is unlocked" which Jiraiya thought _"Note to self do not make anyone who has Uzumaki blood angry because making someone with Uzumaki blood angry is like signing for signing myself to be hospitised" _then Jiraiya took his three students to the ninja academy for the first part of the chunin exams so as they arrived Jiraiya explained "Good luck and I will be waiting for you three at the tower in the forest of death" but as Jiraiya left exam prompter Ibiki arrived.

After Ibiki arrived Ibiki handed each genin a test sheet which exam prompter Ibiki said "Right in this part of the chunin exams you need to get certain answers right and if anyone is caught cheating the cheater along with the cheats two team mates shall be automaticly disqualified from the chunin exams" then Naruto wispered "Amy Rose chan he wants us to cheat because this is all about gathering information and it is really simple what we need to do is not fall for his trick" so Amy Rose wispered "He can not trick a member of Eggman Empire that easily and I have an idea how to catch him out".

As the couple explained their plan to their team mate Shin wispered "That is brilliant plan and allow me to draw in the bait since a lure is ninja's worst enemy unless your a village leader because all village leaders will be facing a demon the demon known as paperwork" which the trio wrote a code saying "This test was about information gathering and you been caught" then exam prompter Ibiki collected each test paper so Ibiki looked at the trio's test paper but as exam prompter Ibiki saw the code Ibiki felt like smiling.

After exam prompter Ibiki felt like smiling Naruto raised his hand which Ibiki went over to him then Naruto said "Ibiki if the tenth question was a real question the answer is very simple stay to finish this" so exam prompter Ibiki said "That is very smart of you Naruto and I did not expect me an interogator to be caught out".

After Ibiki spoke Naruto wispered "Keep an eye on Kabuto Yakushi because I sensed that he is not what he says he is and keep an eye on the two male hidden sound village genin since they are not to be trusted for one reason" which Ibiki asked "What do you mean" then Naruto wispered "That I mean is very simple Orochimaru the traitor of the leaf is somewhere and if you know the code well you know what code I will speak" so Ibiki wispered "To catch a snake you need the bait that the snake will want to target".

After Ibiki spoke Naruto nodded which Ibiki went back to his spot then Anko jumped through an open window so Anko said "Ibiki my friend I did not expect that you lose your touch inspecially that you let this amount of teams pass".

After Anko spoke Ibiki said "There is good stock this time and Jiraiya's three students are rather interesting" which Ibiki wispered to Anko "To catch a snake you need the bait that the snake will target" then Anko wispered "That means Orochimaru my former sensei has returned to hidden leaf village and knowing him he'd target something that he wants" so Anko said "Alright maggots follow me to the gate of my favourite play ground the area known as trainning ground 44 otherwise known as forest of death".

After Anko spoke the genin rank shinobi followed Anko to the gate of her home field forest of death which Anko explains "In this part of chunin exams you will need to bring both heaven and earth scrolls to the tower over there plus what is more important is that you must survive because there are creatures that hunt you as it's prey" then Naruto gave out Dr Eggman style laugh so Anko went to make a cut on Naruto's cheek until Naruto easily blocked it with a tri pronged kunai but as Naruto placed his tri pronged kunai at Anko's cheek Naruto said "I will not let you make a cut on my cheek that easily Anko san and I am a genius because with knowledge I possess I can create a device to not only extract the mark from you but also create a good copy of the person who gave you that mark".


	13. Chapter 13: Forest of death

Chapter 13: Forest of death.

After Naruto spoke Anko wispered "How did you know that I have the curse mark and what do you mean" which Naruto wispered "It is really easy I will let Dr Eggfox know of your curse mark and he'll create something to not only extract the curse mark but create a good Orochimaru plus unlike the real one who turned traitor the good Orochimaru will be like Orochimaru never done anything that made him a traitor" then Anko wispered "You mean I will not only be free from curse mark a good Orochimaru will be made" so Naruto wispered "That is correct and it is really simple fight fire with fire or in terms I explained fight Orochimaru with Orochimaru".

After Naruto spoke Anko wispered "If Dr Eggfox can do this I will be grateful" which Anko handed each team a scroll then Anko said "Alright if you have earth scroll you need to obtain a heaven scroll and if you have heaven scroll you need to obtain earth scroll" so Anko opened the entrance's to her home field forest of death but as each team went through their respected entrance Naruto took his two team mates to their hiding spot to wait for the three hidden sound village genin to make their appearance.

As Naruto looked at his two team mates Naruto said "Amy Rose chan I need you to set up a trap and Shin san I need you to set the bait because we are going to catch couple of hidden sound village genin but as for the female hidden sound genin well I know what to do" which Amy Rose setted up the trap while Shin setted up the bait then Amy Rose said "The trap is set Naruto kun" so Shin said "The bait has been set Naruto san".

After Shin spoke Naruto said "Excellent and once the hidden sound genin been sorted out we grab the scroll we need before we set out to catch Orochimaru himself by protecting team seven from Orochimaru himself" which Jiraiya's three students relaxed until the three hidden sound village genin arrived then Amy Rose triggered the trap so Shin took the heaven scroll so Naruto said "Hidden sound village genin when a fox turns invisible what sort of fox is it".

After Naruto spoke Kin thought _"That is a code and it means that Naruto is saying to me good work for spying on Orochimaru the traitor of the leaf" _which Naruto released the three hidden sound genin from the trap then Jiraiya's three students went of to protect team seven so some minutes later they arrived to where team seven is but as Naruto sensed Orochimaru Naruto thought _"I need some of his DNA because it is the key for the creation that I plan to make"_.

After Naruto thought to himself the trio hidden themself which Orochimaru arrived then Orochimaru said "Hello team seven I see that you done well but lets see how well you are" so Orochimaru went to attack until the trio came out of hiding but as Naruto pointed to Orochimaru Naruto said "Orochimaru you seem to be a powerful opponent but lets see how worthy you are as a member of the legendary sanin".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru said "Very well Naruto lets see how good you are" which Orochimaru went to attack Naruto then Naruto went to counter attack so Naruto took out a tri pronged kunai but as Naruto got closer Naruto slashed Orochimaru with tri pronged kunai knowing that Orochimaru does not know what Naruto is upto.

As Amy Rose quickly obtain some strands of Orochimaru's hair Naruto said "I see that you indeed are strong opponent and as much I like to continue this but you are boring me at the moment inspecially that you seem to be targeting that Uchiha for his dojutsu the sharingan" which Naruto threw a smoke bomb then the trio fled to the tower with team seven so Amy Rose handed Naruto the strands of Orochimaru's hair but as Naruto smiled Naruto said "Excellent I shall give this to Dr Eggfox and who knows how grateful Dr Eggfox is".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a handsign as Naruto teleported back to Egg dome with Amy Rose which Naruto started to create the device with help of Amy Rose then one hour later the device was successfully created so Naruto said "Amy Rose thanks to your assistance behold our creation the extractor n Yumi".

After Naruto spoke Amy Rose said "It is time to test it out and all we need is Anko since she is the only one we know who has the curse mark on" which the couple formed a handsign as the couple teleported over to Anko then as the couple arrived Naruto said "Anko san reveal the mark and behold the device that Dr Eggfox designed with help of his girlfriend Madam A" so Amy Rose said "When Hidden leaf village can be trusted identity of Dr Eggfox and Madam A shall be announced".

After Amy Rose spoke Anko reveals the curse mark which Naruto jabbed the device at the curse mark then Naruto activated the device so the curse mark started to disappear but as it disappeared it released an ooz like material right next to Anko.

After Ooz like material was released right next to Anko it started to change into a copy of Orochimaru which ten minutes later the ooz like material finished taking form of Orochimaru then five minutes later a copy of Orochimaru finished his materialization so the Yumi copy of Orochimaru said "Greetings genin of the leaf village I am Orochimaru the member of the legendary sanin and unlike what is another me I am no traitor" so Naruto said "It worked the device was a success Anko san you are no longer curse marked but best thing of all meet what you might call Yumi Orochimaru".

After Naruto spoke Anko turned around as Yumi copy of Orochimaru turned around which Anko said "Sensei are you good or are you traitor" then Yumi copy of Orochimaru replied "The me you know traitor and the me that is looking at me is no traitor in words the answer to your question is I am the good me" so Naruto explained what real Orochimaru's plan is.


	14. Chapter 14: Coversation

Chapter 14: Conversation.

After Naruto explained what real Orochimaru's plan is Naruto got out an anbu mask which Naruto said "Orochimaru san you will need this and that way you can alert your sensei what is going on" then Naruto handed Orochimaru the annbu mask so Orochimaru puts on the mask but as Orochimaru got ready to get over to the hokage office Orochimaru said "Good luck to you and be ready because my other self is going to attack hidden leaf village with his hidden sound village shinobi".

After Orochimaru spoke he went of to to the hokage office which some minutes later Orochimaru arrived in the hokage office then Orochimaru explained "Hurizen sensei I got something that I need to tell you and it must be done in private because it is greatly important that we speak without anyone listening to our coversation" so Third hokage Hurizen activated privacy seal but as Third hokage Hurizen stopped doing paperwork Third hokage Hurizen said "Alright explain yourself".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Orochimaru took off thr mask which Orochimaru said "Sensei I am who you might call Yumi Orochimaru and my other self is plannning to attack hidden leaf village straight after the chunin exams plus he is going to make his actual appearance by being disguised as the fourth kazekage" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "How was you given life Yumi Orochimaru" so Yumi Orochimaru explained "When I gave Anko the curse seal I implanted a piece of my uncorrupted soul and I was not only extracted I was recreated by an invention created by Dr Eggfox himself".

After Yumi Orochimaru spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "If I see Dr Eggfox I am going to thank him for doing what Jiraiya failed to do and is there anything else you need to tell me" which Yumi Orochimaru explained "There is possible chance that you can become a sage because if my theory is right the grand elder sage of the monkeys is a tailed beast that goes by the monicker name Yonbi" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "I did not really know that and I will need to sspeak with Enma to see if he can take me to Jungle Primapuku" so Yumi Orochimaru placed his mask back on but as Yumi Orochimaru went of to search for the noble snake summoning contract Third hokage Hurizen got up.

After Third hokage got up Third hokage formed some handsigns which Third hokage slammed his hand down as Third hokage Hurizen yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Third hokage Hurizen successfully summoned Enma so Enma asked "Hurizen why have you summoned me when we are not fighting against an opponent".

As Third hokage Hurizen looked calm Third hokage Hurizen explained "Enma I would like to train to become a sage because I have found out that the four tailed beast that goes by monicker name Yonbi is the grand elder sage of the primapes" which Enma said "I have not expected you to ask of that and Hurizen Yonbi's true name was given to him by Path of the six sages otherwise known as the Rikudou sennin" then Third hokage Hurizen said "I did not really know the tailed beasts have a true honorable name and I am ready to finally train to become a sage even when I should have asked to train become a sage years ago" so Enma disappeared back to Jungle Primapeku but as Third hokage Hurizen looked brave Third hokage Hurizen was reverse summoned to Jungle Primapeku.

Meanwhile with Naruto he is with his two team mates which they along with some others arrived in the tower within forest of death then exam prompter Gekko said "Alright now that you are here I shall explain about the rules of this part of the chunin exams" so exam prompter Gekko explained "This part of the chunin exams is the premineries round and all matches are one on one meaning only those who has won their match gets to be in the next round of the chunin exams that is going to take place in the chunin exams arena".

After Gekko spoke Naruto went over to Gaara which Naruto said "Hey number 1 it has been a while since we met" then Gaara replied "Number 9 last time we met it was when you came to visit us in hidden sand village" so Naruto said "I look fowards to face you in the final because if we do end up facing each other in final round of the chunin exams I am not going to take it easy on you and I hope that you do not take it easy on me".

After Naruto spoke Gaara said "I agree Naruto I am not going to take it easy on you and even when we do face each other in final round of the chunin exams lets go out with a blaze of honor" which Naruto said "I agree we shall go out with blaze of glory and who knows we might be able to surpass ourn father by kinda finishing their match that they had years ago" then Gaara replied "Agreed and together we shall take another step to finally become a fellow kage plus together we shall take another step to surpass our parents like they did when they was in the chunin exams" so the two jinchuuriki shacked hands as the sign of their friendship that they formed.

After the two jinchuuriki shacked hands Naruto went back to his team which exam prompter Gekko explained "Alright the rules in this part of chunin exams is that you are not allowed to kill your opponent, you are not allowed to use a forbidden jutsu and you are not allowed to forfeit the match but most of all nobody is allowed to interfere with the match plus you are allowed to cheer for your friend even if your friend is not from your village since this is chunin exams not a great ninja war" then each genin rank shinobi aknowledged what exam prompter Gekko spoke so exam prompter Gekko explained "OK now that is sorted I am going to announce the first match and only the two who I call can come down here while all others stay upstairs to watch the match".


	15. Chapter 15: Naruto vs Kiba

Chapter 15: Naruto vs Kiba.

After exam prompter Gekko spoke exam prompter explained "Matches will be Naruto vs Kiba, Amy Rose vs Sakura , Sasuke vs Neji, Gaara vs Rock Lee, Ino vs Kin, Shino vs Zaku, Fuu vs Yoroi, Dosu vs Hinata, Shikamaru vs Darui, Karui vs Temari, Shin vs Sai, Kunkuro vs Shino, Choji vs Kabuto and Karin vs Ami" which exam prompter Gekko said "First match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan" then the two came down to the center of the tower so exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Kiba said "Naruto there is no chance that you are going to beat me because your chance defeating me is completely close to zero" which Naruto laughed like Dr Eggman then Naruto replied "Actually Kiba there is actually 50 percent chance that I will win this match as there is 50 percent chance that you will defeat me but it is logical to see who's half is the serperior half" so exam prompter Gekko said "Match of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kiba Inazuka may now begin".

Which Naruto got into Uzu stance then Kiba went to attack Naruto so Naruto dodged the attack but as Naruto gave famous fox grin Naruto said "I see that you have what is called feral style and I shall show you something that you did not expect me to use".

After Naruto spoke Naruto started to attack Kiba only using a taijutsu style known as Uzuken which Naruto went to attack Kiba then Naruto yelled "Yellowflash bullets" as Naruto attack Kiba with yellowflash bullets so Naruto got back into Uzu stance as Naruto said "Oh common Kiba it is unlogical if you do not give it your best because when you are fighting a rogue ninja the rogue ninja would not at take it easy on you as the rogue ninja fight to kill you unless the rogue ninja happens to be a female".

After Naruto spoke Kiba yelled "Fang over fang" as Kiba went to attack Naruto with fang over fang which Naruto jumped out of the way then Naruto said "That is much better and I am impressed that you finally started to fight like a ninja not like something else but you still have alot of work before you can well surpass your parents to acomplish your goal becoming new leader of Inazuka clan" so Naruto formed a two handed handsign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke some Naruto shadow clones appeared which the Naruto's said "Kiba Inazuka you did very well against me and as a reward for you trying your best to defeat me I am going to use a move that my mother once used when she defeated your mother back when they faced each other in the chunin exams" then original Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as the Naruto's attacked Kiba with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage so Naruto picked Kiba up as Naruto said "Kiba that is enough for this match and it is logical that you surrender because if you do not well I shall use another of my parents jutsu one that my father used when he defeated Fugaku Uchiha father of opponent Sasuke Uchiha plus father of Itachi Uchiha the leader of Uchiha clan".

After Naruto spoke Kiba said "I refuse to surrender Naruto and you are correct about my goal to become new leader of my clan but I will not surrender due to the fact you are a strong opponent that I dare to give it my all with" which Kiba kicked Naruto away then Kiba formed a handsign as Kiba yelled "All fours jutsu" so Kiba went on all fours but as Naruto did the same Naruto yelled "All fours jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went on all fours which Kiba went to attack Naruto at the same time Naruto went to counter attack then as Naruto got a bit closer Naruto jumped up ready to strike Kiba so Naruto yelled "Heavenly kick of pain" as Naruto kicked Kiba with heavenly kick of pain but as Naruto got back up on his feet Naruto got back into Uzu stance knowing that he is close to winning his match against Kiba Inazuka.

As Kiba got up back on his feet Naruto said "This is it Kiba it is time that I use a jutsu that my father created in it's uncompleted form" which Kiba replied "This is it one jutsu against another and whatever jutsu you plan to use I will give it my all" then Naruto started to form a rasengan so Naruto ran at Kiba but as Naruto orangeflashed right behind Kiba Naruto said "Kiba there is one thing I need to say and it is kinda like me saying I won".

As Kiba turned around Naruto defeated Kiba with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" which exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan" then Naruto started to form some handsigjns so Naruto started to channel healing chakra as Naruto started to heal Kiba but as Naruto successfully healed Kiba Naruto said "Kiba I have healed any injuries that you recieved and I am glad that Akamaru is alritght since I can't have an innocent Inazuka dog be hurt in battle even when it is only a match".

After Naruto spoke Kiba said "Thanks Naruto and do not worry Akamaru may be a pup Akamaru is one tough dog that we Inazuka's work with when it comes to facing of against an opponent" which the two went of back to their team then some minutes later Naruto arrived back to his team so Naruto said "I have won my match against Kiba and it was tough but not really one that make me sweat with couragous heat".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "Naruto your parents would be proud of you and congrats on winning your match" which Amy Rose said "Congrats on your win Naruto kun and my match against that fan girl Sakura Haruno is next" then Shin said "I did not expect my opponent is Sai and what I know is that he is a member of Danzo's anbu root while as for me I quit that emotionless organization as soon I figured out that humans are better off having emotions since having emotions is what makes us human" so the genin rank shinobi along with their sensei waits for the next match to be announced.


	16. Chapter 16: Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno

Chapter 16: Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno.

As exam prompter kept his usual calmness exam prompter Gekko said "Next match Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" which the two females came down then exam prompter said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Sakura said "You are unlucky that I am your opponent because once I have won my match maybe Sasuke kun will accept me as his girlfriend and maybe his future wife to be".

After Sakura spoke Amy Rose said "You fan girls give true kunoichi like mightiest kunoichi Lady Kushina a bad name" which exam prompter Gekko said "Match Amy Rose vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan can now begin" then Amy Rose got into a stance that Naruto taught her so Amy Rose got ready to fight Sakura Haruno knowing that Sakura's defeat is going to be something that could snap her out of her fangirlism.

After Amy Rose got into the stance that Naruto taught her Sakura went to punch Amy Rose until Amy Rose jumped out of the way which Amy Rose formed a two handed handsign then Amy Rose said "Shadow clone jutsu" then some Amy Rose shadow clones appeared so the Amy Rose's said "when a kunoichi is on a mission there is no time for fangirlism and only time for fangirlism is when there is no missions or trainning".

After Amy Rose spoke each Amy Rose took out their Piko Piko blade which Amy Rose's said "You have a choice quit your fangirlism or suffer the hits of my blade" then Sakura went to punch an Amy Rose so original Amy Rose yelled "Kenjutsu art rainning blade strike" as each Amy Rose blade striked Sakura but as Sakura got up Sakura said "Do not think that baka Naruto can defeat Sasuke kun because if the two end up facing each other Naruto baka will suffer defeat just like you will Baka".

After Sakura spoke Amy Rose laughed which Amy Rose said "Sakura you idiot you have no idea how wrong you are and you are the baka here because your nothing but a fangirl who is going to suffer defeat by a true kunoichi like myself heck any kunoichi can defeat you Sakura Teme" then Amy Rose shadow clones disappeared so Amy Rose ran to attack Sakura Amy Rose jumped right behind Sakura knowing thanks to Naruto's trainning the two know how to deal with kunoichi who walks the path of the fangirl.

As Sakura turned around Amy Rose yelled "Kenjutsu art piko attack" as Amy Rose piko attacked Sakura which Amy Rose placed her blade back on her back then Amy Rose said "This is in honor of the great Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the mightiest kunoichi" so Amy Rose yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Amy Rose attacked Sakura with Uzumaki barrage.

After Amy Rose attacked Sakura with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage Amy Rose ran to attack Sakura which Amy Rose yelled "strikes of the red death" as Amy Rose attacked Sakura with strikes of the red death then Amy Rose turned to look at Naruto so Amy Rose asked "Naruto kun is it OK if I borrow a page from your book well the one that you not shared with me yet".

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto replied "Go ahead Amy Rose chan and remember as long the will of fire shines bright we will never give up no matter what because that is our nindo our ninja way" which Amy Rose turned back to look at Sakura then Amy Rose said "You are a disgrace to all kunoichi and since you refused to quit your fangirlism I am going to use a move that Naruto kun shared with me because fangirlism is a virus that must be destroyed" so Amy Rose started to form a rasengan but as Amy Rose defeated Sakura with rasengan Amy Rose yelled "Rasengan".

After Amy Rose won her match the medic ninja took Sakura from the tower within forest of death to the medic center which exam prompter said "Winner of the match Amy Rose" then Amy Rose went back to her team so as Amy Rose arrived back to her team Amy Rose said "I have won my match and that fangirl Sakura Haruno deserved to suffer defeat because I dislike girls who takes the path of the fangirl".

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto kissed Amy Rose in the lips which Amy Rose kissed naruto in the lips then Naruto said "Congrats on your win Amy Rose chan and if my parents saw you they would be proud to call you my future to be" so Shin said "You did good Amy Rose san and who knows I might be able to undo the emotion surpression that Danzo done to Sai".

After Shin spoke Jiraiya said "You did very well and Naruto's parents would be grateful that you are honoring them plus Naruto's parents would be grateful that you are making Naruto happy because Naruto here deserves happiness in his life" which Naruto said "I am grateful that you Amy Rose chan have not spat at my parents final wish and my parents would positively approve you being my future to be" then Amy Rose replied m"If I met your parents I would personally tell them that I will accept their blessing" so the couple along with not only the other genin ranked shinobi but also the jonin ranked shinobi waits for the next match to be called.


	17. Chapter 17: Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga

Chapter 17: Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga.

As exam prompter Gekko kept calm as exam prompter Gekko said "This match is match of Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which the two dojutsu users came down then exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything you wish to say before the match can begin" so Sasuke said "Neji today is the day that Uchiha is proven to be more superior than Hyuuga".

After Sasuke spoke Neji said "It is your destiny to lose to me Sasuke because Hyuuga clan is destined to show that Uchiha are inferior clan" which Sasuke activated his sharingan as Sasuke said "Sharingan" then Neji activated his byakugun as Neji said "Byakugun" so exam prompter Gekko said "May match of Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Sasuke goes to attack Neji which Neji goes to attack Sasuke then Neji yelled "Gentle fist" as Neji striked Sasuke with gentle fist so Sasuke yelled "fire style fireball jutsu" as Sasuke counter attacked with fire style fireball jutsu.

As Neji spung Neji yelled "Rotation" as Neji blocked the fireball which Neji got into Hyuuga stance then Neji said "You should give up Sasuke because Hyuuga are more superior than Uchiha and we Hyuuga's are more superior than you Uchiha's" so the two dojutsu users attacked each other taijutsu move to taijutsu move.

As Neji got back into Hyuuga stance Neji yelled "Eight Tri grams 64 palms" which Neji striked all 64 of Sasuke's chakra points then Neji said "I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points and there is no chance that you can do a jutsu" so Sasuke replied "I may not be able to use Ninjutsu or Taijutsu I still have Taijutsu".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke goes to attack Neji which Sasuke yelled "Lions barrage" as Sasuke attacked Neji with lions barrage then Neji said "It is your destiny to be defeated by me and all must obey their destiny" so Neji yelled "Gentle fist as Neji defeated Sasuke with gentle fist but as Sasuke got up Sasuke said "Neji the rivalry Uchiha have with the Hyuuga is not over and believe me we will face each other again".

After Sasuke spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which the medic took Sasuke to the same room Sakura is for healing treatment then Naruto thought _"There is a possible chance that I might have to face Neji next and it is not going to be easy but Neji do not know that it is possible that he is going to face me in next round of the chunin exams"_ so the genin ranked shinobi waited with their sensei for the next match to be called out.

As Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya Naruto asked "Pervy Sage have you ever faced a Hyuuga before" which Jiraiya replied "I have and there is one Hyuuga Elder that Hurizen sensei does not like due to the fact that Hyuuga Elder is ungrateful for you being jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox" then Amy Rose along with Shin turned to look at Jiraiya so Amy Rose said "Jiraiya sensei is it possible that I am going to be facing against Ino Yamanka in the next round of the chunin exams".

After Amy Rose spoke Jiraiya explained "There might be a chance Ino be your next opponent but there is a possible chance that you will be up against someone else" which Shin said "I hope to face against Sai because I am going to use my skills to restore emotions back into him" then Jiraiya said "Good luck to you for that and we will need to wait for the next match to be called because I think the next match is going to be Gaara Sabuko vs Rock Lee" so Naruto said "Rock Lee is up against one of my fellow jinchuuriki and it is not going to be easy as Gaara has the same dream as me the dream to be kage".

After Naruto spoke exam prompter Gekko explained "The next match is going to be Gaara Sabuko vs Rock Lee and the winner of that match will be in the next round of the chunin exams" which Naruto went over to Gaara then Naruto wispered "Remember the plan Gaara the enemy known as Orochimaru is hiding somewhere and you need to keep your best moves hidden until it is the right time to use it" so Gaara wispered "I agree with your plan Naruto and when we get to face each other in the final round of the chunin exams lets give everyone a show that make our father the fourth kage proud".

After Gaara spoke Naruto went back to his team which Naruto said "I am going to do something to protect the child that Kin is carrying and no child deserves to die an unborn death" then Naruto went over to Kin so Naruto formed some handsigns but as Naruto carefully touched Kins stomach Naruto wispered "Sealing jutsu anti damage shield".

As Naruto moved his hand Naruto wispered "I placed a special seal known as Anti damage shield and what it does is that it prevents the baby that you are carrying from being damaged plus the seal even protects the baby from being killed by any form of damaging attacks such as a chidori for an example" which Kin wispered "Thank you Spy Master Naruto and unfutunely when I return I am going to get married because I have to marry my father even when it is against my will" then Naruto went back to his team so Naruto waited with his fellow genin ranked shinobi along with the sensei's for the next match to be called.

As Fuu went over to Naruto the other eight jinchuuriki came over to Naruto which Naruto wispered "Fellow jinchuuriki will you help me protect Hidden leaf village when they are attacked by Hidden sound village" then eight jinchuuriki's replied "We will protect this village like we protect our own home Naruto and we jinchuuriki are like a family a family that accepts each other not just for being jinchuuriki but for us to bond together as a jinchuuriki family" so Naruto said "Thank you my fellow jinchuuriki and you are like a family to me as I am like a brother to you".


	18. Chapter 18: Gaara Sabuko vs Rock Lee

Chapter 18: Gaara Sabuko vs Rock Lee.

After Naruto bonded with eight of his fellow jinchuuriki the eight of the fellow jinchuuriki returned to their team which exam prompter Gekko said "Now is the match of Gaara Sabuko vs Rock Lee" then the two came down so exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything that you wish to say to each other before the match can begin".

After exam prompter spoke Neji returned to his team which Gaara said "Rock Lee good luck and like my friend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be kage that is my dream" then Rock Lee said "Naruto is youthful person who I call a friend and good luck to you Gaara san because we can't take it easy on each other even when we both call Naruto san our friend" so exam prompter Gekko said "Match of Gaara Sabuko and Rock Lee may now begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Gaara goes to attack Rock Lee which Rock Lee goes to counter attack then the two started clashing taijutsu move to taijutsu move so Gaara said "Your good and like Naruto I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

As Gaara got into defensive stance Gaara yelled "Sandball" as Gaara sandballed Rock Lee which Rock Lee yelled "Leaf whirlwind" as Rock Lee used leaf whirlwind to dodge Gaara's attack then Rock Lee yelled "Leaf hurricaine" as Rock Lee kicked Gaara with Leaf hurricaine until Gaara yelled "Sand wall" as Gaara blocked Rock Lee's leaf hurricaine with sand wall so Gaara yelled "Sand hammer" as Gaara striked Rock Lee with Sand hammer.

After Gaara striked Rock Lee with sand hammer Gaara said "Do you give up Rock Lee or do you wish to continue our match" which Rock Lee said "I wish to be able to use Genjutsu and possibly water style jutsu because all I am able to do due to my condition is Taijutsu but as for your question I choose to continue the match" then Rock Lee turned to look at Might Gai so Might Gai said "Rock Lee I should have told you this and I think it is time for you know that I am more than just your sensei I am your father" so Rock Lee turned to look back at Gaara as Rock Lee said "I am Rock Lee Gai son of Maito Gai and Gaara san time that I show something that make my father proud".

As Rock Lee Gai got into goken stance Rock Lee yelled "First celestial gate open" which Rock lee activated the first of the eight celestial gates then Rock Lee powered up with effect of the first celestial gate then Rock Lee goes to attack Gaara with primary lotus as Gaara goes to counter attack so Gaara yelled "Sand slam" as Gaara sand slammed Rock Lee.

As Rock Lee got up Rock Lee said "Gaara san you are doing very well and if I am unable to defeat you I will at least give it my best to show that even when I can opnly do Taijutsu I can still be a great ninja" which Gaara replied "You have done very well yourself and I aknowledge you as a great ninja Rock Lee Gai san" then Rock Lee goes to try defeat Gaara with Dymanic entry until Gaara defeated Rock Lee with sand strike as Gaara yelled "Sand strike" so exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Gaara Sabuko".

After Gaara defeated Rock Lee Gaara helped Rock Lee to his team which Gaara said "Maito san your son did very well and when the jonin exams take place in hidden sand village I would like to face your son again" then Maito replied "Thank you for bringing my son back to me and good luck Gaara san" so Gaara went back to his team.

After Gaara went back to his team Naruto said "I am glad that Gaara won the match because he is not only fellow son of fourth kage he is a fellow jinchuuriki and I aknowledge him as I hope that he acomplish his dream to be Kazekage" which Jiraiya said "That is very noble goal of you Naruto and who knows when the two of you are kage the two of you could get a chance to form an alliance one unlike any alliance we ever had" then Amy Rose said "I will help out because the alliance that will be formed will be a true peace treaty" so Shin replied "Even I agree with that dream and I would not mind becoming a member of Anbu well not the one Danzo runs".

After Shin spoke exam prompter Gekko explained At the moment Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga and Amy Rose" which Naruto thought _"I am going to need to eventually control your power and IK rather not take you on for it" _then Kurama replied **"You do not need to and all we need to do is bond out chakra plus that way you will be able to enter tailed beast mode plus you will be able to activate tailed beast chakra mode" **so Naruto thought _"That is good and it will make Madara's suffering even more enjoyable wyhen we finally get our hands on that murderous bastard but making that murderous bastard a robotic slave is something that Madara is not worthy to have as his suffering"_.

After Naruto spoke Naruto wispered "Amy Rose chan things are going acording to plan and with a spy hidden in hidden sound village my plan to get rid of Yami Orochimaru might be a success" which Amy Rose wispered "The plan might not be that successful and whowever successful the plan is going to be that is perfectly alright because peace that Pikudou Sennin desired shall finally come true" then Naruto wispered "We still need Egg boss's and with Zabuza along with Haku being two of them things will go rather well" so Amy Rose wispered "Yeah I know Zabuza taking on Kisame and Haku facing his team mate it will be fasinating match that is worth to witness".


	19. Chapter 19: Ino Yamanka vs kin Tsuchi

Chapter 19: Ino Yamanka vs Kin Tsuchi.

As everyone waited respectfully exam prompter Gekko said "Now is match of Ino Yamanka vs Kin Tsuchi" which the two kunoichi came down then exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other" so Ino said "Good luck because this is going to be a mighty tough match".

After Ino spoke Kin said "I maybe a pregnant kunoichi I refuse to give up because this is the chance that the both of us will see who is going to be in the next round of the chunin exams" which Exam prompter Gekko said "Match of Ino Yamanka and Kin Tsuchi may now begin" then Ino went to attack Kin until Kin got out her genjutsu bells so Kin casted a genjutsu as Kin yelled "Genjutsu art wispering wind".

After Kin casted her genjutsu Ino looked around to see that it looks like she is deep in the forest which Kin Tsuchi threw senbon needles at Ino until Ino broke out of the genjutsu then Ino went to attack Kin again so Ino yelled "Petal dance" as Ino attacked Kin with petal dance.

As Kin got back up Kin said "You are a tough opponent and I think I will use Shinobi tactic number one Taijutsu" which Kin goes to attack Ino then Kin yelled "Taijutsu art bell strike" as Kin bell striked Ino so Kin yelled "Taijutsu art Bell slam" as Kin bell slammed Ino.

After Kin bell slammed Ino Kin said "Damn I did not expect that you be able to handle my taijutsu moves and Taijutsu is not even my best form of jutsu" which Ino said "I will need to win in order to impress Sasuke kun and I can not give up now even when Sakura Baka was defeated by Amy Rose herself" then Ino goes to attack Kin so kin goes to counter attack but as Kin felt a kick Kin thought _"The baby that was raped into me just kicked and I have no idea what the babies gender is but what I do know is that I am forced to marry my own father in due time even when it is against my will"_.

After Kin thought to herself Kin quickly kicked Ino which Kin jumped ready to attack Ino again until Ino threw special form of flower petals at Kin then Kin felt the effect of the flower petals so Kin said "What have you done Ino san I am unable to move and it feels like I am glued to one spot".

After Kin spoke Ino explained "I threw petals from a special flower known as wolf spaine amd what it does is temporary paralize's the opponent and believe me it is not plesant" which Ino yelled "Taijutsu art petal bomb" as Ino defeated kin with Taijutsu art petal bomb then exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" so a medic ninja came to take Kin to the medic center for healing treatment.

After medic ninja took Kin to the medic center for healing treatment Ino went back to her team which Naruto looked at Amy Rose then Naruto said "Looks like you might be facing Ino next and she is like Sakura a blasted fan girl" so Amy Rose replied "Do not worry Naruto kun I will make her snap out of her fangirlism and believe me she'll be defeated like Sakura".

After Amy Rose spoke Naruto went over to speak with his fellow jinchuuriki which Naruto said "Gaara, Yugito, Lord Mizukage Yagura, Roshi, Han, Ukatata, Fuu and Bee we jinchuuriki have not really had a chance to have the first ever Jinchuuriki meeting plus it is something worth to do if we can get the Kage's to agree to the suggestion to have a jinchuuriki meeting" then Yagura said "I agree to it and I am going to inform your aunt of this because she was the one who I picked as my successor" so jinchuuriki all put their hands together but as the jinchuuriki entered the center mindscape the jinchuuriki appeared with their residents the tailed beasts.

As the tailedm beasts noticed that they are in center mindscape Tanuki said "Matatabi, Isobu, SonGaku, Kukou,Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama my fellow tailed beats we have not been together like this since Path of six sages Rikudou Sennin" which eight of the nine bijuu replied "We are together again because our jinchuuriki have gathered together to activate the center mindscape and I never thought thast it will happen on a day like this" then Naruto said "Tailed beasts I have chakra of Ashura son of Rikudou Sennin in words he chose to reincarnate himself as me and like Path of six sages I like to be friends with you" so the tailed beast replied **"Ashura was like a brother to us and if you have his chakra we the tailed beasts are willing to be friends with you plus each of us are willing to give you a gift" **so each of the tailed beasts gave Naruto a gift as a sign of their friendship with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Dr EggFox.

After Naruto gained gifts from the tailed beasts Tanuki explained **"Gift from me is something called Light of Ashura and what it does is protects you from the genjutsu of the sharingan" **which Matatabi explained **"My gift to you is Ashura blade and it rivals the Snake skin sword plus it even rivals Samehada the shark skin sword" **then Isobu explained **"My gift to you is the ability to use wood style jutsu of first hokage" **so Roshi said **"My gift to you is the ability to enter sage mode with no trouble of turning into a statue"**.

After Roshi spoke Kukou explained **"My gift to you is ability to heal anyone of any injuries impossible to heal injuries" **which Saiken explained **"My gift to you is slight increase of your ability to sense negativety" **then Chomei explained **"My gift to you is the ability to use a form of insects that I am connected with and unlike the ones Abarame have yours not only can be used as chakra drainers but also chakra restorers" **so Gyuki explained **"My gift to you is slight increase of your chakra reserve in words you will be able to go toe to toe with any one of us"**.

After Gyuki spoke Kurama explained **"My gift to you is your very own dojutsu called Uzugun and what it does is the same thing that Sharingan does but you don't have any of the negative effects that Sharingan does plus to awaken the Uzugun all you need to do is flare up that flame of courage of yours" **which Naruto said "Thank you tailed beasts I am grateful and may that Bastard Madara Uchiha die for what his vile deed" then the jinchuuriki returned from the center mindscape as the tailed beasts returned from the center mindscape so the jinchuuriki's went back to their spot.


	20. Chapter 20: Shino vs Zaku

Chapter 20: Shino Vs Zaku.

After then jinchuuriki's went back to their spot exam prompter Gekko said "Match is Shino Abarame of Abarame clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village" which the two went down to the center then exam prompter said "Is there anything that you wish to say before the match can begin" so Shino said "This is going to be an interesting match and whatever plan your boss has in mind your boss will not succeed".

After Shino spoke Zaku said "I do not care what you think Abarame and to be honest I am here to fight the Uchiha not some bug user" which exam prompter Gekko said "Match of Shino Abarame of the Abarame vs Zaku of the hidden sound village may now begin" then Zaku yelled "sonor soundwave" as Zaku attacked Shino with sonor sound wave so Shino raised his arm ready to attack.

As Shino kept his usual calm self Shino yelled "Parasetic insect beetle bomb" which Shino Abarame beetle bombed Zaku then Shino yelled "Parasetic insect beetle strike" as Shino Beetle striked Zaku so Zaku yelled "crashing soundwave" as Zaku attacked Shino with crashing soundwave but as Shino dodged the attack Shino thought _"Zaku is one of Orochimaru's shinobi and I need to have him captured because with him being captured Ibiki san can interogate him"_.

After Shino thought to himself Shino goes to attack Zaku which Zaku goes to counter attack Shino then Shino yelled "Parasetic insect beetle trap" so Shino catches Zaku into a beetle trap but as Shino formed a handsign the parasetic insects started to slowly drain some of Zaku's chakra as Shino said "Surrender Zaku of the hidden sound only way out of my jutsu is to surrender because if I choose to release you from my jutsu I am able to release you".

After Shino spoke Zaku said "I will not surrender to likes of you bug user and there is no way that I will spill any information to likes of you" which Shino's parasetic insects drained some more of Zaku's chakra then Shino yelled "Parasetic insect bug explosion" so Shino defeated Zaku with parasetic insect bug explosion but as Shino formed a handsign Shino's parasetic insects took Zaku to interrogation room where Ibiki is waiting with Anko.

After Zaku was taken to the interrogation room where Ibiki is waiting with Anko exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match is Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan" which Shino went back to this team then Naruto felt Ashura's chakra finally awaken at the same time that Sasuke Uchiha felt Indara's chakra finally awaken so the two met up near where their team is but as the two looked at each other Naruto said "Sasuke we may have not got along and we may have treated each other like unfriendly but I believe I know what makes a person strong".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "I was told that hatred is what makes me strong and that person who told me hatred makes me strong was my brother Itachi Uchiha" which Naruto explained "I do not think that was really Itachi Uchiha because if you know Itachi as well as some others know Itachi would never kill any Uchiha's and the Uchiha who killed most of the Uchiha's not not Itachi because that Uchiha was Madara Uchiha plus Madara Uchiha used transformation jutsu to frame Itachi by pretending to be Itachi" then Sasuke asked "If hatred is not what gives me strength what gives me strength" so Naruto replied "What gives us strength is Love and when we fight to protect those who we care about we get truly strong meaning love is power not hatred".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "That means when I was being what you call a Teme I have not gotten strong and it was pointless to act like what you call a teme" which Naruto replied "Your brother Itachi Uchiha is suffering from an illness that slowly kills him and if he is not saved Itachi will die" then Sasuke closed his eyes as Sasuke said "I still wish to confront my big brother but I wish to confront him not to have my revenge because I wish to save my big brother and if he still wishes for me to face him I will challenge him for the role being leader of Uchiha clan" so Sasuke opened his eyes not knowing that Sasuke's sharingan has all three comma's but Naruto smiled Naruto explained "Your sharingan gained the third comma and it means that thanks to Indara's chakra you have gained Mangekyou sharingan".

After Naruto close Sasuke said "That is good news because with these eyes I have good chance to save my big brother and if he thinks that I will follow the pointless path that is hatred of Uchiha clan he can guess again because a new Uchiha clan an Uchiha clan that follows the will of courage not the Uchiha's will of hatred" which Naruto said "Anyways Sasuke if we end up facing each other in a match before the final match lets give everyone a show that they sure will enjoy" then Sasuke replied "I agree and believe me I am not going easy on you just because we are basicly chakra brothers I expect that you do not take it easy on me since I plan to give it my all even if I am unable to win" so the two shook hands as a sign of acceptance but as Naruto went back to his team Sasuke went back to his own team while Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

As Naruto arrived back to his team Naruto felt that the gifts that each tailed beast gave Naruto awaken which Naruto thought _"My gifts have awakend and it felt felt incredibly warm"_ then Kurama explained **"That is because the nine gifts that you was given awakend not by anything negative because the nine gifts was awakend by something positive and the positive reaction that awakend the nine gifts was your will to never give up" **so Naruto thought _"That is good news and as long the will of fire shines bright I will never give up no matter how tough the chunin exams is"_.


	21. Chapter 21: Fuu vs Yoroi

Chapter 21: Fuu vs Yoroi.

After Naruto mentally spoke with Kurama exam prompter said "Now is match of Fuu of hidden waterfall village vs Yorio of hidden sound village" which the two came down to exam prompter Gekko then exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything that you two wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Fuu said "I will never give up no matter what because like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a fellow living hotel that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Fuu spoke Yorio said "You are a female and I am going to defeat you because I am tasked to fight Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" which exam prompter Gekko said "May match of Fuu of hidden waterfall village and Yoroi of hidden sound village now begin" then Fuu got ready to attack so Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu bug twister" as Fuu attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu bug twister.

After Fuu attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu bug twister Yoroi goes to strike Fuu which Yoroi yelled "Chakra blade strike" as Yoroi trys to chakra blade strike Fuu then Fuu yelled "insect jutsu bug slash" as Fuu bug slashed Yoroi so Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu hidden bug" as Fuu turned invisible but as Fuu got into position Fuu thought _"Yoroi is a chakra drainer like myself and Shino san plus Yoroi is one of Orochimaru's shinobi meaning that Yoroi must be interrogated since Yoroi has information about the negative Orochimaru there is not only a Negative Orochimaru but also a positive Orochimaru"_.

After Fuu mentally spoke Chomei explained **"Fuu use the taijutsu style that I helped you learn and remember as long that your fellow jinchuuriki believes in you there is no chance that you can give up" **which Fuu thought _"Your right Chomei as long my fellow jinchuuriki believes in me I will never give up no matter what because I am Fuu of the hidden waterfall village I am not afraid to give it my all" _then Fuu jumped up so Fuu yelled "Taijutsu art Taki kick drop" as Fuu Taki kick dropped Yoroi.

As Fuu sprung back Fuu goes to attack Yoroi which Yoroi went to counter attack then Fuu yelled "butterfly strikes" as Fuu attacked Yoroi with butterfly strikes so Fuu said "Give up hidden sound shinobi".

After Fuu spoke Yoroi replied "I will not give up and you shall be defeated because I refuse to surrender to likes of you" which Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu hornbill drill" as Fuu hornbill drilled Yoroi then Yoroi trys to strike Fuu until Fuu blocked the attack so Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu hornbill restriction" as Fuu hornbill restrictioned Yoroi.

After Fuu hornbill restricted Yoroi Fuu thought _"I sense that something is not right and Yoroi is not really showing his skills meaning that like Kabuto Yoroi is a spy" _which Chomei said **"You need to finish this because once this person has been defeated you need to send this person to the hidden leaf village interrogators and this person can be interrogated since this person is one of Orochimaru's lackys" **then Fuu thought _"Alright it is time that I finish this match and I know the very best move plus if hidden leaf village is under attack we jinchuuriki will protect hidden leaf village" _so Fuu got ready to finish her match with Yoroi.

As Fuu raised both her arms Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu bug hammer" which Fuu defeated Yoroi with insect jutsu bug hammer then Fuu formed a handsign so Fuu's hornbill insects took Yoroi over to interrogation room where Ibiki is with fellow interrogator Anko but as Fuu's hornbill insects returned to Fuu exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Fuu of the hidden waterfall village".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Fuu went of to Naruto which as Fuu successfully got to Naruto Fuu said "Naruto another of Orochimaru's shinobi been taken to the hidden leaf villages interrogators and I have won my match against Orochimaru's shinobi named Yoroi" then Naruto said "Good work Fuu and remember as long that we jinchuuriki never give up we jinchuuriki will fight with honor" so Fuu went of back to her team but as Fuu looked at Shino Fuu blushed not knowing that Shino blushed when he looked at Fuu.

As Fuu arrived back to her team Fuu thought _"Chomei I think I am in love with fellow insect user named Shino Abarame" _which Chomei replied **"Do not worry Fuu if Shino san comes over to you remember that you must be brave because for a human who respects insect that human named Shino has my respect but not enough for me to give Shino san a gift to show my respect" **then Fuu thought _"Thank you for the encouragement and once this round is over I am going to meet Shino kun because I am going to give it a go by asking him if he'd like to go on a romantic date with me" _so Chomei replied **"Good girl and make your fellow jinchuuriki proud by having the courage to ask Shino Abarame out on a romantic date"**.

After Fuu mentally spoke with Chomei exam prompter Gekko said "The next match is going to be Dosu of the hidden sound village vs Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which Hinata thought _"Mother when my match begin watch me because I am going to make you proud by doing my best to win the match inspecially that with Uzu Hyuuga style taijutsu I will make you proud as I am Hinata Hyuuga big sister of Hanabi Hyuuga" _then Dosu thought _"Lord Orochimaru commands me to face Sasuke Uchiha and if I am going to fight Sasuke I must defeat that female Hyuuga" _so Kin thought _"Good luck Hinata san because Dosu is not going to be an easy opponent and if I was not impregnated by my blasted father I would not mind helping you out when hidden sound village starts their attack on hidden leaf village"_.

After Kin thought to herself exam prompter Gekko got ready to announce the next match which Exam prompter Gekko thought _"Dosu is a member of Orochimaru's shinobi and if hidden sound village think they can attack hidden leaf village they can guess again because hidden sound village has no idea that hidden leaf village already knows about their cruel plan to try destroy hidden leaf village"_ then Hinata got ready to go down to exam prompter Gekko so Dosu got ready to go down to exam prompter Gekko.


	22. Chapter 22: Dosu vs Hinata

Chapter 22: Dosu vs Hinata

After Dosu got ready Exam Prompter Gekko said "Now is the match Dosu of the hidden sound village vs Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which Dosu came down at the same time that Hinata came down then exam prompter Gekko said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Dosu thought _"I need to defeat this Hyuuga because if I am going to fight Sasuke Uchiha I need to defeat the Hyuuga named Hinata but luckily I am not going to reveal any of my true skills"_.

After Dosu thought to himself Dosu said "You are unlucky that I am your opponent because once I have defeated you I will be step closer to fight Sasuke Uchiha but if my opponent is Neji well I will be the one to defeat him" which Hinata said "As long that people believe in me I will never give up and I will never give up no matter what because in honor of hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that is my nindo my ninja way" then Exam Prompter Gekko said "May match of Dosu of Hidden sound village and Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan begin" so Dosu goes to attack Hinata until Hinata yelled "Gentle fist" as Hinata stopped Dosu from attacking with Gentle fist.

As Hinata got into Uzu Hyuuga stance Hinata said "I am Hinata Hyuuga daughter of Hinarla Hyuuga and Hiashi Hyuuga but to you I am the one who is going to defeat you because in honor of Uzu Hyuuga whatever plan your boss has for you will fail" which Hinata yelled "Eight Tri grams 64 jabs" then Hinata jabbed all 64 of Dosu's chakra points so Dosu said "Blast you I am unable to use my chakra and thanks to you I am unable to use any jutsu but luckily enough only jutsu I have left is Taijutsu".

After Dosu spoke Dosu goes to attack Hinata which Hinata yelled "Wind style gentle fist air palm" as Hinata striked Dosu with wind style gentle fist air palm then Hinata looked to see that Neji smiled so Neji said "Cousin you have done well and if your next opponent is me I expect that you do not take it easy because I like to test you myself to see the difference between the two Hyuuga's plus I will be honoring my mother who happens to be an Uzu Hyuuga just like her sister aunty Hinarla".

After Neji spoke Hinata said "I will be waiting for you and cousin when that happens we can basicly finish the match that our father had with our mother" which Hinata turned to look back at Dosu then Hinata got back into Uzu Hyuuga stance so Hinata yelled "Double gentle fist" as Hinata defeated Dosu with double gentle fist but as Hinata gave the signal Shino's bugs took Dosu to the interrogation office where Anko is with her fellow interrogator Ibiki.

After Dosu was taken to interrogation office exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which Hinata went back to her team then Exam Prompter Gekko said "Next match is going to be Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Darui of the hidden cloud village" so Naruto said "Way that match is going to be I believe that match is genius of the hidden leaf village vs genius of the hidden cloud village and only one genius shall be victorious as the other genius drops on the spot of defeat".

After Naruto spoke Amy Rose said "That is true Naruto kun and I was thinking before clash of the genius begins we can return to base to work on a project of ours" which Naruto replied "That sounds like a good idea Amy Rose chan and I think I know just the right project in mind" then the couple quickly went of from the tower back to Egg dome so as the couple arrived in the Egg dome the couple went to the lab where the couple can work on a project before returning to the tower in forest of death.

As the couple arrived in the lab Amy Rose said "Naruto kun what project are we going to work on" which Naruto explained "We are going to work on a project as the five Swat Bots" then Amy Rose said "What colours are we going to use Naruto kun" so Naruto explained "First Swat bot will be red coloured swat bot, the second swat bot will be orange coloured swat bot, the third swat bot will be Orange coloured swat bot, the fourth swat bot will be blue colured swat bot and the last or shall I say fifth swat bot will be White coloured swat bot plus for extra addition the swat bots will be known as unit ranger".

After Naruto spoke the couple started building the five swat bots which an hour later the couple successfully recreated the five swat bots and unlike the previous swat bots the couple recreated these five swat bots are unit ranger meaning these five swat bots are the unit tracker then Naruto activated the five new swat bots so the five new swat bots said "Master Eggfox and Mistress Amy what is it that you like us to do".

After the five new swat bots spoke Naruto said "I like you to track down where the location where a chaos emerald is because if the seven can be recovered it will be a perfect chance to allow Amy Rose to enter super form" which Amy Rose said "There is six chaos emeralds somewhere and those six remaining chaos emeralds may be somewhere where you be able to locate" then the five swat bots replied "As you wish Master Eggfox and Mistress A" so the five swat bots went to recover the six of the chaos emeralds not knowing if these nare any remaining chaos emeralds to be found.

As Naruto went back to the tower in forest of death Amy Rose went back to the tower in forest of death which as the couple arrived back in the tower the genin ranked shinobi along with the team sensei's Naruto thought _"Things are going acording to plan and nobody excepts that I am Dr Eggfox plus nobody expects that Mistress A is Amy Rose" _then Amy Rose thought _"Things are going acording to plan and Eggman empire shall rise with greatness" _so the couple kept calm knowing that the next match is about to be called.


	23. Chapter 23: Shikamaru vs Darui

Chapter 23: Shikamaru vs Darui.

As Exam Prompter Gekko kept himself calm Exam Prompter Gekko said "Now is the match Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Darui of Hidden Cloud Village" which both geniuses came down then Exam Prompter Gekko said "Is there anything that you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Shikamaru said "This is such a drag that and I can not forfeit due to the anti forfeit block or whatever".

After Shikamaru spoke Darui said "This is not going to be an easy match and facing against you a fellow genius it is rather interesting but to be honest I rather enjoy watching the clouds while I enjoy sucking a tasty sweet lolly" which Exam Prompter Gekko said "May match of Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan and Darui of hidden cloud village begin" then Shikamaru got into his thinking position so Darui went to attack Shikamaru not knowing of what strategy Shikamaru Nara was thinking.

As Darui got closer Shikamaru yelled "Shadow shuriken jutsu" as Shikamaru shadow shurikened Darui which Darui yelled "Lightling style electro net" as Darui trys to catch Shikamaru Nara in an electro net then Shikamaru jumped back to avoid the electro net so Shikamaru yelled "Shadow possession jutsu" but as Shikamaru connected his shadow to Darui's shadow Shikamaru said "Shadow possession jutsu success".

After Shikamaru caught Darui with Shadow possession jutsu Shikamaru thought _"If I try to forfeit my mother would not let me take a rest from her lectures" _which Shikamaru took out a kunai at the same time that Darui took out a kunai then Shikamaru started to match Darui kenjutsu move to kenjutsu move so Shikamaru released Darui from shadow possession jutsu but as Shikamaru puts a kunai back in this weapon pouch Shikamaru said "This is such a drag and I might as well do something since I did what I needed to try get the rank of chunin".

After Shikamaru spoke Shikamaru went to attack Darui until Darui yelled "Lightling style electro strike" which Darui electro jabbed Shikamaru then Darui thought _"Shikamaru is calcalating the best time to try defeat me and if I wish to win this match I need to think of a plan that help me win this match" _so Darui got into his own thinking position as Darui started to think of a plan that help him win the match against Shikamaru Nara but as Darui smiled Darui thought _"Shikamaru is a shadow user and best way to win is not only avoid his shadow jutsu I need to set up a trap by using only four kunai's"_.

After Darui thought to himself Darui threw the four kunai's into position which Darui formed some handsigns then Darui yelled "Lightling style four point shocker" as Darui four point shockered Shikamaru so Darui said "You are good Shikamaru and I admit that in game of Shogi we are evenly matched but I need to win this because it is bothersome to go through a lecture from Lord Raikage".

After Darui spoke Shikamaru got up which Shikamaru said "Damn that was a good move you made there and unfutunely it is a drag that I have to listen to my mothers lecture when I rather prefer watching the clouds before a good game of shogi" which Shikamaru formed some handsigns then Shikamaru yelled "Shadow restraitment jutsu" as Shikamaru caught Darui with shadow restraitment jutsu so Shikamaru formed a handsign as Shikamaru yelled "Shadow bash jutsu".

After Shikamaru spoke Shikamaru defeated Darui with Shadow bash jutsu which exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan" then Shikamaru returned to his team while a medic took Darui for healing treatment so as Shikamaru arrived back to where his team is Shikamaru thought _"Next match I am going to forfeit if that is possible because that was a tough match inspecially that I was facing a fellow genius"_.

After Shikamaru gotten back to his team Naruto recieved a message which Naruto wispered "Amy Rose chan we need to get back to base because a miracle that I have no idea happend not only six of the remaining chaos emeralds been recovered something else was recovered" then Amy Rose said "That is amaizing and lets get back to Egg dome to see what was recovered" so the couple quickly teleported back to the Egg dome.

As the couple arrived back to base Naruto said "Unit Tracker report" which the five coloured swat bots replied "Master Eggfox the six of the seven chaos emeralds has been recovered and it was a miracle that something else has been recovered" then Amy Rose said "Show us what you have recovered with six of the seven chaos emeralds" so the five coloured swat bots pointed to what looks like a really young child but as Naruto closed his eyes Naruto used his senses to sense what the really young child is.

As Naruto opened his eyes Naruto went to the really young child which Naruto bent down to the child then Naruto said "young child what is your name and do you know where your parents are" so the really young child replied "Me no parents and me need name because me parents died before I was going to be named".

After really young child spoke Naruto said "Would you like me and Amy Rose to adopt you" which the really young child looked really happy then the really young child said "Would you really do that for me mr N and Miss A" so Naruto said "It is not just upto me you know and I would need to see what Amy Rose thinks".

As Naruto looked at Amy Rose Naruto said "This young kid lost his parents before he was going to be named and I can't let any kid suffer a life without having a mother or a father" which Amy Rose replied "I feel the same as you Naruto kun and it would be a noble thing for us to adopt him but he isn't made by us" then Naruto smiled as Naruto silently said "Leave that to me because I have an idea to turn the kid into our kid by using a bit of my DNA and a bit of your DNA" so Naruto started working on a device that change DNA of the really young childs DNA to match not only Naruto's DNAS but also Amy Rose's DNA.


End file.
